Calm Before the Storm
by Gil-dae
Summary: Prophecies and Convictions prequel! The first meeting of Legolas and Aragorn in the forests of Mirkwood. Both are a little hesitant of each other. And Haldir wants to keep it that way. What will happen to set the stage for the great drama to come?FIN
1. Humans and Formalities

            Hey!  Be proud of me; I'm going to write a somewhat happy slash story!  *cheers* I don't know what drove me to this madness, but I will write a little "prequel" somewhat to Prophecies and Convictions.  You should be proud of me: no one (I don't think yet) will die!  I'm not sure what's come over me, for even the slash stories I didn't put on FF have ended in death, this one won't!  Well, not directly.  

            Please, read and enjoy!   

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 1: Humans and formalities**

            "My lord, get down here now!" the servant called as she huffed through the gardens.  Somewhere, up in the trees, the prince waited, hiding from her.  She glared up at the nearest oak and called again, "My lord, please come down now!  I do not have time to play games with you!"  When there was no response, not even the stirring of leaves, she cursed and moved to the next tree.  "Please, my lord, ah!"  She jumped away as there was a thud behind her.  She turned about to find the prince, crouched on the ground, his clothing dirty and his hair flying in front of his face.  

            "My lord," she said, putting her hands on her hips.  "You are a mess.  You must return to your room to clean yourself.  And are you not a little old to play these games with me?"  The prince smirked.  

            "Dear Athakia am I not spared even a slight prank to play with my noble status, or must I hide in finery all my life?  I only desired to lift my own spirits a little higher," Legolas explained.  Athakia rolled her eyes, though a smile twitched on her frowning face.  Legolas rose, stretching out his lithe form.  He appeared around the age of fifteen in human years, though Athakia had long lost count of how old the prince really was.  He walked past, smiling down on her, and she gave him a little shove.  

            "The procession from Rivendell will arrive by this evening, _prince.  You must clean yourself up."  Legolas smiled at her over his shoulder and sauntered out of the garden.  _

            He decided, instead of taking the normal route through the maze of wooden halls to his quarters, that he would make it much shorter by going outside and scaling a few trees to reach his room.  It was a common practice for him, normally used after long nights out, far past the acceptable time for "a prince to wander alone," as his father said.  He did not think that the wee hours of the morn were that late, when he could wander beneath the boughs of the great trees of Mirkwood freely and sing to his delight, calling to the stars and moon far above.  He heart burst with joy just at the thought.  

            He hummed a tune under his breath as he casually made his way through the trees, keeping the palace walls in sight.  Sometime he would find his own room.  

            "Legolas, mellon!" a voice called just as he veered farther into the forest as a servant passed by.  Legolas turned to face the voice and heard a quickening pace.  Soon, a new elf appeared, and Legolas smiled warmly as Haldir came to join him. 

            "I have searched far and wide for you," Haldir explained with a laugh, "at Athakia's orders.  I know never to disobey her."  The older elf put a hand around Legolas' shaking shoulders from his laughter.  He was glad, though he quested for solitude in the woods; Haldir was here with him now.  

            "Are you sure that's the only reason you searched for me?" Legolas inquired at the vacant look on Haldir's face as he studied the elf beside him.  Haldir shook himself, wrinkled his brow in concentration, and then shook his head.  

            "Well, truthfully, I need some time with you before duty overwhelms you in the entertaining of your guests from Rivendell.  I heard," he lowered his voice and bent down to Legolas' height, "that Elrond's foster child, Estel, will accompany this time.  He has not set foot in the woods of Mirkwood before, and rumor has it they will entrust him into your care."  Legolas cocked his head.  

            "The human?" he spat the last word with disgust.  Haldir wrinkled his nose in consent.  

            "Yes, the human," he responded.  "Maybe though, your blessed luck will hold true, for I have encountered a few decent humans in my many travels.  Also, Lord Elrond would keep him well, teaching him much of the elvish tradition."  Legolas let out a little sigh.  He clenched his fists.  

            "Still, that doesn't erase that he is a human, elvish-raised or no."  His eyes turned towards the forgotten palace, where he saw the familiar window, high up in the levels.  He swerved away from Haldir.  

            "Excuse me, Haldir, for though I would fain spend time with you, Athakia sends her orders on my shoulders also.  I must clean myself for the arrivals tonight."  Haldir laughed and embraced his friend warmly.  Legolas returned it with just as much companionship.  

            "I will see you at dinner," Haldir said as they parted, taking Legolas' hand and squeezing it.  Legolas nodded before turning to scramble up the oak tree nearest to his balcony.  With elvish lightness and speed, his sprung from each branch until he could reach his balcony with ease.  He vaulted over the decorative rail and onto the tiles, his boots making no sound as he darted in to his chamber.

***

            Legolas threw the bar of soap across the room as he climbed out of the bath.  It hit a wall and shattered into little pieces, the already weak bar not able to withstand the impact.  Legolas grabbed his towel and wrapped it around himself.  Water dripped onto the tiles as he growled and took a brush to his hair.  He ripped through the tangles quickly and re-fixed his braids with quick fingers.  

            "Why the human?" he grumbled.  He did not doubt the authenticity of Haldir's news at all; the elf would never give him false information.  "Why a human?"  He had people put under his care before, though most were tolerable.  They were mostly maidens that his father thought he might grow affections for if he conversed with them long enough.  He did not mind them; they were quite content with a tour of the palace then insisted that Legolas could do what he wished.  There were some persistent ones here and there but never anything Legolas couldn't handle.

            Legolas laughed as he remembered the looks of those young elves as he explained that he would never dare to love them, not if he had to.  He found nothing attractive in them at all, _at all.  _

_            He strode into his adjoining chamber.  Fresh clothing, a nice tunic, embroidered with the flowing designs of branches and leaves, along with a nice pair of leggings, sat on his bed, mocking him.  He slipped on the finery quickly as it jeered at the game he played.  _

            _Look nice, dress fine, speak regally, hold yourself proud, and all for a foolish human mortal man.  Legolas banished the voice and slammed open the door to his balcony.  The sun set behind the canopy, making the marble look like gold.  Legolas leaning idly on the rail, his elbows propped up and his hands cupped beneath his chin.  _

            "Lord Elrond, and Elrohir and Elladan with him, along with many other elves," he comforted himself, "I do not just play this game for the mortal."  Still, the fact that he did play a game disconcerted him.  He wished he could be rid of these vile garments, free of his commands.  He had a young heart bursting for an outlet of power and life, and to remain as prince would not suffice.  

            Suddenly, there was a great commotion of the sound of horses' hooves, and Legolas turned to the front of the palace gate.  He could not see around the wall, so, taking one glance at the clothing, jumped nimbly into a tree.  He climbed down and rushed to the front, curious yet spiteful of this entourage from Rivendell.  

            He climbed into the boughs of another tree, well hidden from view, and watched as the elves filed through the gates.  At their head rode Lord Elrond upon his regal horse, his velvet cloaks streaming across its flanks.  To either side of him and a little back rode Elrohir and Elladan.  They cast an involuntary glance back to Legolas, Elrohir almost smiling as if he caught sight of the elf.  Then came fair Lady Arwen.  Legolas shot a glare full of daggers at her pretty back.  She had an air of royal selfishness that Legolas despised to no end.  Just the sight of her made him burn.

            Then, beside her, riding on a simple grey horse, was a strange sight.  His wavy brown hair fell in a tangled mass, its surface somewhat dirty.  He was out of place amongst the glowing elves, producing no radiant light of his own.  He turned his head to Legolas, and the prince felt his grip loosen on the branch.  The man's blue eyes met with his own, and he did not release him even as he rode along.  The fading light caught a strand of his hair and cast gold shadows across his face.  Legolas gaped in a strange combination of awe and horror as the man...literarily human, disappeared through the great arch to the inside courtyard.  

***

            "Prince Legolas," Elrond acknowledged, bowing his head.  Legolas smiled at him and inclined his head as taught.  He sat at the high table for dinner that night, politely making conversation with the elves around him.  To his dismay, he found himself sitting between Lady Arwen and another elf he had not made acquaintance with, though she kept sending him glances.  He tries staring ahead, but all he found was the unhelpful face of Elrond.  Also, there was no Haldir; he excused himself from this meal.  

            _He promised though, and Haldir keeps his words truthfully.  I bet I have just not seen him in the other masses of elves.  _

            "I hear from your father you will watch out for Estel," Elrond stated, breaking Legolas' thoughts.  Legolas looked up, puzzled.  

            "I am sorry, but I have heard nothing of the sort," he lied, casting a glance to the human on the other side of Arwen.  He vainly tried to deter the elvin maiden from conversation, but she trudged on, giggling at him.  A little string of pity went out to the man.  

            "Well, it would be nice of you if you show him around tomorrow and spend time with him.  He is not familiar with your palace."  Legolas smiled fakly.  

            "I would be pleased to do that, Lord Elrond," the programmed response flowed freely off his tongue.  

            "Father, if I might, may I accompany them also?"  Arwen suddenly asked, turning her attention from Estel.  The man let out an inaudible sigh.  Elrond gave his daughter a sideways look as she turned her pleading eyes on him.  

            "Legolas?" Elrond inquired.  Legolas felt quite "disinclined" to accept.  In fact, he felt like smacking Arwen over the head with the nearest plate he could find.  Not only would that mean dealing with the human but her too.  

            "Lord Elrond," Legolas made sure to say in his most convincing voice, "though I am not denying your daughter's company wholly, I think it might impede upon Estel's tour if she comes, being she has been here many a time."  He felt very confident in that statement, and Elrond bought it easily.  Arwen sat back with a huff, though it was not long before she was up to her traditional pestering of Estel.  

            The meal came and went in the humdrum small talk of royals.  Legolas nodded politely and laughed when needed, he gave intelligent comments when the time arose, he responded to all questions asked, and he loathed every speaker who dared to infiltrate his little world.  It was so hard to block them out so he could just let his mind wander, and they never went away.  

            "Well," Thranduil said, leaning back in his chair, "I do say our last course has sadly come."

            "Send my compliments to the chef," Elrond said politely.  The rest of the table nodded in agreement, and Thranduil smiled. 

            "He is a talented cook, no doubt.  Come, though, there is more merrymaking to come.  The hall awaits, where the night calls for our joyous dances!"  Legolas' stomach sank as his father stood, smiling broadly and leading the way to the dancing hall.  Legolas did not know there was to be a ball tonight.  He groaned inwardly as he rose, shuffling his feet to the elegant dancing floor.  Elves around him conversed happily, continuing conversations started previously or just bantering.  Legolas kept his cold face to the ground as he felt captivity weigh around him.  

            The large windows to one side only spited him more as he could see from here the great forest stretching out endlessly.  Stars glimmered brightly overhead, the moon sending its full beam like a knife through the dense leaves.  Legolas wistfully made his way to there, ignoring all the guests.  His sense of duty left him as he leaned beside the window, letting a sigh escape his lips.  Music started to his right were the amazing melodies floated through the hall and up to the arched ceiling, fretted by spiraling veins of leaves and vines covered with life.  Legolas gazed up to that ceiling, where it met at a great point.  Wooden beams curled up to that point, where a great tree sprouted out.  

            "Well, there's my little friend!" a blessed voice called.  Legolas looked up to see Haldir, coming across the hall to him.  He gave Haldir a weary smile as the great elf settled himself on the wall beside Legolas.  "I felt obliged at least to come to this ball, and plus, your father always has wonderful parties, not just dancing."  Legolas rolled his eyes.  

            "I never experienced that.  It always appeared to be dancing to me."  Haldir smiled and took Legolas' hand in his own.  

            "As it is, one of these dances might at least be enjoyable."  Legolas felt heat on his cheeks, and only his great princely control over his emotions kept the blush down.  Haldir whisked him away into the crowd.  Legolas felt his body freeze as Haldir danced with him in the mass.  Magic ran up through his arms, tingling sensations that only added to the uncomfortable situation.  

            "Haldir," Legolas started, but Haldir put a hand to the elf's lips.  Legolas suddenly burned for more than just his hand to be there.  He increased his grip on the other elf, a strange sensation taking hold of him.  Haldir let his hand fall, but Legolas' pleading eyes made him hold the elf all the tighter.  Their dance turned into blurred movements of all different sensations.  Each step was an even odder and stranger emotion, sometimes hate, sometime embarrassment, sometime severe passion, and some emotions Legolas never experienced before in his little life.  

            When the song ended, he dreaded to part from Haldir's strong arms.  Luckily for him, he did not have to for long: only as they returned to the darker corner, only lit by moonlight, of the hall.  There, Legolas rested his head on Haldir's chest, his face flushed.  Haldir though had other ideas.  He gently shoved Legolas away, shaking his head.  

            "Legolas, not now," he whispered and disappeared into the crowd.  Legolas felt his heart drop from its golden pedestal as that face disappeared without even a trace, not even a farewell.  Haldir had not bothered to wish him a good night or bid him farewell.  He merely shoved the elf off when Legolas gave him the attention he knew the older companion craved for so long.  

            Before Legolas could ponder Haldir's odd state of mind much longer, his increased hearing alerted him to footsteps, coming his way, though they were hesitant.  Legolas looked up in hopes to find Haldir, but instead, he saw the man, Estel, searching frantically through the crowd like a pursued beast.  His eyes met Legolas' and the man rushed to him.  

            "I...I need to thank you," he said nervously, Legolas' cold stare doing nothing to help.  "You know, Arwen's such a pain and all.  I couldn't have stood to be with her longer than needed.  Really, she keeps on making advances on me, like I love her in return."  Legolas looked the man straight in the eyes, suddenly seeing a strange fire in them.  His confusion must have shown on his face, for Estel laughed.  

            "Yes, she is fair and all, but I cannot stand her one bit!" he informed the misread elf.  Legolas rolled his eyes.  

            "Of course I did not assume anything wrong with the dislike of Arwen," he growled, "for I would not mind to see her own fall myself.  Now, if you would please excuse me," he flashed one of his reserved fake smiles at Estel before turning on his heel and striding off.  

            "Legolas, wait!  I want to talk some more to you Legolas!  Don't leave just yet!"  However, even Estel's voice was lost to the crowd, and Legolas did not look back to the forgotten human, pleading with the retreating back of the elf for it to slow its pace.  

            At least turn around.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Well, I hope you like it so far!  Please review or I might not write anymore.  I get bored with writing just slightly depressing stories, so I might start writing another really sad slash story if you don't review! 


	2. A Tour of the Grounds

**Chapter 2: A Tour of the grounds**

            The thing in italics that Legolas says (when you come across it) is in Elvish!  I don't know any Sindarin, but once I do, I might get a translation for it!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Legolas collapsed on the silken bed sheets, every muscle in his body burning, every sense alight, the night air all the more tasteful, the soft of his mattress all the more comforting.  

            He still felt the very places Haldir's hands rested as they danced.  He still felt the elf's breath mingling with his own.  The lingering feel of warmth resonated from Legolas and comforted him as he lay in a state of bliss.  

            However, caution punctuated his thoughts.

            "Haldir's a good friend," he told himself, "and he is a wondrous companion."  His half-closed eyes watched him come closer in a dream, "and he is warm and soft.  He is older than I and has much to teach me."  His heart raced at those implications as his mind twisted the words just a little.  "He is fair in appearance, which helps, and we have known each other for years."  He could very well imagine taking his close bonds of friendship just a little more with him, but there was something nagging at him to wait.  

            Maybe it was the fear of his father's reactions as the...gender of said companion.  He had heard of rarities like himself, though those elves lived pitiful lives mostly alone.  He dare not risk that, even with the prospect of freedom from the castle.  He'd known all along he had no intent of loving a woman, and the coming of Haldir only escalated this.  Wasn't it natural that Haldir be the one to give him his taste of love?

            "Wait," he told himself, falling into a comforting dream, "wait a little while, and then let him have your devotion."  

            He would have much time to contemplate on the morrow while giving the tour of the palace.  He knew like the back of his hand, and humans were not perceptive enough to notice his disconnected gaze.  

            He pulled the covers over himself, not even bothering to change, and fell into a contented sleep.  

***

            "Legolas, I've found you!"  Estel cried as he careened to the elf, skidding to a halt in front of him.  He took a deep breath while Legolas looked up at him from where he sat in the crook of two tree roots.  He kept his glare at bay while springing up.  

            "Yes, I am to give you an overview of the palace, correct?" he acknowledged politely.  

            "And the grounds," Estel added with boyish excitement.  Legolas knew he was older than he was, but that did not stop him from retaining some of his energy.  He smiled excitedly.  "Yes, I would not mind skipping the palace tour, in fact.  I bet we'd run into Arwen in there."  He shivered and laughed at the same time.  "Well, Legolas, begin as you may!"  He spread his arms wide.  Legolas looked around, a plan formulating in his mind.  He looked out into the semi-dark forest; clouds hung low overhead, threatening to bring rain.  He then turned back to the expectant human and nodded towards the trees.  

            "We will go to the woods."  He started out at a brisk pace, but to his surprise, Estel kept good time with him and did not tire.  Sure, the human was taller than he was, but Legolas prided himself in his long stride.  

            Estel pestered him with questions much of the way, and Legolas answered each one, slowly getting terser and terser.  

            "Listen, just so you know, I never wanted to do this!  I do not want to waste my time giving you a tour of this horrid palace or the encircling grounds!  If I had it my way, I would be miles from here on horseback, hiding away somewhere, maybe with Haldir too!" he shouted after another barrage of questions.  He turned abruptly on Estel, who took a step back from the irate elf.  "I wish not show any friendship towards you, human, so do not play these games!"  With that, he stormed off into the woods.  "If you want to see the woods, follow in silence."  There were very faint footfalls behind him, and Estel caught up, grabbing his arm and wheeling him around.  

            "What is it that you hate?" he asked suddenly.  "You said you hated me.  You said you hated this tour.  What can I do about it?  Elrond commanded me to follow you.  Personally, I would much rather be miles from here also.  I hate royal formalities, I hate spending time indoors."  Legolas calmed a little as Estel ranted about his life at home.  Strangely, Legolas felt a little tug on his heart.  

            "Listen, I think we have an agreement now," Legolas stated suddenly.  "I can go my way, and you can go yours.  You should know where to find the palace; it is quite large.  We will meet back there at noon, in time for lunch, as if we did in fact show each other around.  Agreed?" he held out his hand.  Estel stared at it before taking it in his own.  Legolas felt the calluses and certain roughness about it.  No elf had that; their fair skin was strong without an altering appearance.  He pulled away quickly, staring at the outstretched palm of Estel.  

            "You swordfight?" he guessed by the position of the rougher spots.  Estel's face suddenly lit up, the fire burning in his eyes.  

            "That is like querying if an elf can shoot a bow," Estel said with a laugh that threw back his head.  Legolas smirked at him.  This human, for once, was showing a cocky side.  Legolas felt a need to squelch that.  He was no fool with a blade himself, and he doubted that the human, even if taught under the leadership of, most likely, the twin elves, he would be no match for a true elvish kindred.  

            "So you think yourself great," he baited slowly.  Estel took it all too quickly.  

            "I have confidence in my skill," he boasted.  Legolas smirked at him and waved his hand freely outward.  

            "I do not believe you."  He looked up into the man's face, glaring at him with his ice blue eyes.  Now, for once, Estel sent him a gloating smile.  

            "Then follow me, elf, and you will see there is strength in mortals."  He scampered through the woods, the proud elf hot on his tail.  Legolas could finally douse that flame in the human that gnawed at him so.  

            Still, unexpected events happen, and it was then that Haldir chose to appear, sauntering through the courtyard.  He caught sight of Estel slowing to a walk; Legolas close behind, and made a beeline for the elf.  

            "Legolas," he said, arms wide.  Legolas' face lit at the sight of Haldir, though his eyes quickly dimmed, as if he commanded their loss of expected joy.  Legolas embraced Haldir briefly, though Haldir pleaded for more.  

            "So you are Estel," Haldir said, looking over Legolas' shoulder as he studied the human.  Estel nodded.  

            "And you are Haldir," he replied.  "You and Legolas are close then?"  Haldir recognized a familiar undertone to his voice, and his eyes narrowed to slits.  The way Estel's eyes cast over Legolas displeased Haldir, for it was all too familiar.  

            "Where do you and Legolas run to in such haste?"  Legolas shot Haldir a look that told him grouping them did not sit well with the prince.  Estel returned Haldir gaze steadily, sensing the growing tension between each other.  He did all he could to increase it.  

            "Haldir, Legolas doubts my skill with a blade.  I try to tell him otherwise but he will not listen."  Haldir nodded slowly, turning to Legolas, who confirmed this with a cold upward gaze.  Haldir shrugged.  

           "I'd best leave you two to your own devises then," he said, though in his heart he knew otherwise.  He vowed, as they ran away from him, Legolas turning back only once, that he would never let them leave his sight.  Fair Legolas should not fall to the wrong hands, never.  

***

            "That was good enough," Estel commented as he countered Legolas.  The elf easily sidestepped, smirking as he realized the human misjudged his weight in the thrust and propelled himself too far.  He carefully brought the sword down, knowing to stop right above the neck, but Estel did something that surprised him.  He whirled around, making Legolas bring up his sword quickly, and his leg shot out.  His boot hit Legolas behind the knee, and even the elf fell to the ground.  He looked up to find a sword point at his neck.  

            "I win," he said triumphantly through his heaving.  Legolas pushed away the sword and rose.  

            "My mind was elsewhere," was his excuse.  Which it had been.  It was with Haldir, dreaming of the elf, contemplating his strong hatred for the man.  At least Legolas showed a little control over his emotions.  

            "Well, so was mine, in fact.  If I had been here, this would have been a much briefer fight, no more than a few minutes."  Yes, they had been fighting for quite a while, at least thirty minutes, without any sign of a victor.  Estel put his hand down for the elf, but Legolas insisted on getting up himself.  He sprang with just a little hindrance to the man's side.  Aragorn looked crestfallen at the elf's refusal.  

            "So," he said, perked.  He looked over his shoulder to a set of targets behind him in the practice room.  Legolas cast his eyes over them too, his finger itching for the feel of wood beneath them.  A sword felt so unnatural to him; now, a bow was a different story.  "You say you are an elvish archer?"  Legolas' face brightened.  

            "Ah, young mortal beast, you use that term so lightly.  You have not seen the true potential of an elvish bowman unless you have seen me shoot," he gloated.  Revenge was on the horizon, and he destined to make it all the more sweet.  He would even if he had to resort to the mortal's level of taunting.  

            "Well then, immortal prince, show me your skill."  Legolas strode to the archery side of the practice floor.  His bow was where he left it yesterday by one of the targets.  He picked it up, along with some arrows, and returned to the mark where Estel waited.  He set down all the arrows but one and gave Estel a moment to compose himself. 

            Without warning, Legolas used all his uncanny speed to string the bow, notch an arrow, and let fly, all in a second.  Estel still stood gaping at the elf when the arrow pierced the bullseye perfectly.  He slowly turned from the prince to the target and back again.  

            "Fabled strength comes alive," he whispered, "I have only seen that skill in Elrohir and Elladan, and they are much older than you, yet here I believe you surpass them."  Legolas shrugged and smiled at him, turning to retrieve the arrow.  

            Shock wore off and Estel scoffed a little.  

            "Well, elf, can you do that again?" he challenged.  He put his hands on his hips and glared at Legolas.  

            Before his mind registered what passed by, an arrow flew an inch away from his head, falling to the floor on the other side of the room.  He turned away, blanched, and saw the arrow lying on the ground.  A little breath escaped his tightly clamped lips.  

            "Well," Legolas inquired, "is that a just answer to your question?"  Estel gave him a stunned nod.  This produced a cold laugh from Legolas.  "That is good.  Now, if there are no more qualms, I feel this may be a good time to depart."  He set his bow down and casually headed for the door.  When he made to open it, there was a scrambling behind him.  

            "Please, Legolas, let me ask you something!" cried Estel hopelessly.  The pain on his voice forced Legolas to turn briefly.  "Please, might we talk some more?  I...I want...it gets so boring on these trips when I have no one to talk to."  He hung his head pitifully, his brown hair falling before his eyes.  "Legolas, promise me that tomorrow we will meet again."  There was a hint of despair in his voice.  "Maybe we could meet back here again.  I could teach you some sword fighting, and you can teach me of your skills with the bow."  He looked up to Legolas' cold face and almost wailed.  Instead, he dejectedly pushed past Legolas and into the hall.  

            "I only ask a little favor."  With that, he was gone.  

***

            Estel made haste to his room, the only sanctuary he knew from the bombardments of life.  He bowed his head in the rush, just in case he passed the Lady Devil in the hallway.  Luck was with him; there was no sight of Arwen anywhere.

            He reached his room and took hold of the handle with trembling hands.  The impassive face etched itself in his memory, and he could barely control himself as he stumbled into the room.  

            He had never been refused in his life before like that.  Legolas was such a cold and hate filled elf; he could not fathom his purposes.  Estel never did anything wrong, did he?  He tried to be nice, he made polite conversation, and he never really got in the elf's way.  

            "But he said I was a bother, a mortal nuisance," he reminded himself as he fell onto the bed.  "Maybe I should just leave him be."  But that tore at Estel's newest heartstrings, the little pieces of chord tied to that golden prince.  Legolas might be cold, but he had feelings, he had emotions somewhere.  Estel just did not know how to penetrate the thick armour of his regality.  

            "Let him cool down," Estel decided.  It was the best action for now, after this excruciating first meeting.  It would not be forever, he repeated over and over.  He would see Legolas again, sometimes, in the hall, passing glances, but enough to last until those next words.  

            He would not leave the elf cold.  

***

            "Haldir, why do I have to watch over him?"  Legolas ranted as they ambled amongst the dark forest.  Haldir looked down from where he admired the stars.  Legolas sighed at him.  "He's such a bother!"  

            "The human?"  Legolas rolled his eyes.  

            "Who else?"  Haldir chuckled and put an arm around Legolas' shoulder.  

            "Of course it's the human.  I know he is a problem, but you did your duty for today.  When did you two separate?"  

            "Before lunch, right after..."  He shook his head and ducked free of Haldir's arm, covering his shying away by darting ahead and marveling at the stars.  Haldir huffed and followed after him.  What he marveled at though was not much different from the stars.  

            Legolas' young face was perfect as he basked in the moonlight.  Every feature stood out clear and distinct, his blue eyes glowing, his face radiating white purity.  His golden hair streamed behind him like a wave of light, creating an angelic halo around his face.  Haldir's heart leapt as he started at the picturesque scene in front of him.  His mind raced with fantasies and ideas, but he let Legolas take in the light instead.  He did not feel obliged just yet to force anything on Legolas.  When the prince was ready, he would come into Haldir's open arms.  He knew that Haldir only waited for his move.  

            "Haldir, what am I?"  Legolas suddenly asked, turning an odd face to Haldir.  The older elf paused a moment before answering.  

            "You are the elegant and beautiful Prince of Mirkwood, an elf of great stature, regal, strong, and bold, you are a skilled archer, your mind is sharp, and you are a radiant and perfect diplomat."  Legolas let out a short, cynical laugh.  

            "Exactly," he said, "That's exactly what I though you'd say.  That's what everyone thinks, Haldir, that I am an angel, a great example of the woodland elves of old.  I have everyone fooled under the mask conditioned into me from such a young age.  I am no angel; no, that is all a ploy.  I am heartless.  Don't you see that Haldir?"  He took a step forward.  "I am as cold as marble, as impassive as it too.  I find joy in little other than playing alone beneath the lush canopy of trees.  Any interactions other than that are false!  Haldir, what games do I play with the rest of the world?"  He looked horror stricken at Haldir, and uncontrolled, the older elf rushed forward to Legolas.  He held him tightly in his arm.  

            "Legolas mellon, you are not any of those qualities.  You are not impassive; there is much in you capable of feeling and love.  I know this."  _I hope I know this.  _"With royalty comes the price of masking a little of yourself behind finery.  That does not mean it hides all.  Legolas," the elf was not listening.  Legolas looked up at Haldir's face just as wide eyed as before.  He put a hand to Legolas' cheek and held it there.  "Pray, what came over you to say such things?"  

            Suddenly, Legolas' face cleared, his eyes restored to their normal proportions.  He looked down at Haldir's arms, and then felt his hand on his cheek, and Legolas lifted those arms off him lightly.  

            "I do not know what came over me," he laughed.  Haldir furrowed his brow.  "Truly, Haldir, I just...question now more than ever why it is I do have to hide myself.  I want sometimes just to be free."  He stretched out his arms and spun a circle, turning to face the elf with a great smile on his face.  "Look at the forest around us!  Why do I remain locked away behind the castle walls, forced to impress, entertain, my father keeping me just as a toy?  I only want to be free.  I need to be free."  He touched the bark of a tree.  "The trees are free spirits, constantly one with the great pulse of life.  They stretch upturned leaves to the heavens, calling for rain and light, rejoicing ever in the change of weather.  I, instead, watch from my palace window as the days rush past in frenzy, always caught in some other party, always looking after matters when left to me.  Haldir, I want freedom."  He swung onto a branch and scaled the tree to its highest perch.  He could look out over the forest from there.  The stars shone clearly above him.  There, far in the west, was the Sickle of the Valar.  

            "Look, my friend below, I see the great Sickle, a sign in the sky I have not seen upon the ground.  When free, I espy so much more!  _I call to thee, great heavens, look upon this prince as he cries out in triumph, as he stands in the joy of freedom!"  He stretched out his arms and let out a great cry.  _

           Slowly, after at least ten minutes, he descended to the ground where Haldir awaited him.  He jumped to Haldir.  

            "Let us run, my dear friend.  Let us run with reckless abandon through the night.  The trees lean towards us, waiting for the sprint under their boughs.  Treasure the freedom of the chase, when there is calm.  Take pleasure in the living giants around you.  Hold each leaf, let your feet brush the ground in haste, and take in the fresh air around you.  Come, the night waits!"  He took Haldir's hand and ran with him, sprinting as fast as he could, weaving dodging, jumping, all the while laughing with uncontained and unexplainable glee.

            Every happy moment has its end, somewhere in time.  Every day comes to night, every night gives way to the light of day, and things ebb and flow amidst time.  Reality gives way to the imagination, yet it holds on firmer than once expected many a time.  It comes back with a painful sting when the time comes.  

            Legolas felt that sting in the caress of a dear friend.  

            He and Haldir sat upon a branch of a tree, looking down and around them at the scenery, laughing, singing, and dreaming.  It was perfect for both; one desired the other's company, the other begged for this lightness.  Neither had any misgivings or musings; they had the world and that was all they needed.  

            "Haldir," Legolas said as he swung his legs above the ground.  "You are a great and powerful elf, are you not?  Please make this night last forever."  Haldir laughed and put an arm around Legolas, pulling him in so he could rest his head on Haldir's shoulder.  

            "Dear Legolas," he whispered, massaging the elf's arm, "I wish I had that power."  He looked into Legolas' half-closed eyes and fell prey to their uncontrollable beauty.  He lifted up Legolas' chin in his hand.  This startled Legolas, but he did not back away.  Haldir felt of the smooth cheek, swept away a stray strand of golden hair.  He leaned closer to Legolas.  The golden prince held steady, but something was growing behind his eyes.  Haldir saw it, the unfamiliar mist that he saw only earlier.  Legolas gently took Haldir's wrist.  Haldir assumed this to be a begging gesture, and he quickly made to finally lay the first kiss upon that elf.  

            Legolas jumped away.  

            He lightly sprang up off the branch and landed in a crouch on the ground.  Haldir caught himself before toppling forward and looked down, horror struck.  Legolas stared back at him.  

            "Legolas," Haldir whispered.  Legolas, suddenly, held out his hand, though he contorted his face as if resisting some great power.  Haldir leaned down to reach for the limb.  Their fingers brushed, and Legolas' inner battle ended.  He jerked away, taking a few steps back.  

            "Haldir, please," he begged before fleeing to the safety of his own room.  

            He left Haldir, sitting on the branch, bathed in moonlight, dumbstruck and horrorstricken.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Well, people reviewed, so I wrote this chapter!  ^o^ be proud of me.  I kept this relatively happy story going for 2 whole chapters!  Well, right now, it isn't exactly happy, sure, but maybe it will get happy...*looks innocent (cough)* all depends on how many people review.  You know, I could always slip in a little accident in there.  Whoops, there goes Legolas off a cliff.  Whoops, Estel was shot through by an orc.  Whoops, Whoops, Whoops!  ~_^

            Review or I shall let my evil and twisted and depressed muses write this story!  


	3. Deeper Than the Surface

**Chapter 3: Deeper than the surface**

            Estel woke to a light rap on his door.  He groaned and rubbed his eyes clear of sleep.  Throwing off the covers, he slowly crawled out of bed, savoring every moment on that soft mattress after his almost sleepless night.  

            "Estel, please, let me in," a sweet feminine voice whispered.  Estel tensed like a hunted animal.  "I need to speak with you," Arwen pleaded as she fiddled with the handle of the door.  He patted himself on the back for locking it.  "Estel, this isn't funny.  I know that you heard me, and we must talk.  It is _urgent."_

            "The urgency is apparent," he replied in an offhand manner.  There was a little moan of frustration while Arwen began to pound harder.  

            "Estel, this isn't funny!  Let me in your room.  We have to converse!  Estel, Estel!"  He had other plans.  Without making a sound, he crept to the back window.  Estel looked around and saw a tree branch, jutting out to touch the windowsill.  He cracked it open just a little while Arwen's screams were the loudest.  

            "Estel!" she almost shrieked.  "Let me in!"  It was too late for her though.  Estel waved farewell from the safety of the tree and, quicker than he thought he could, he descended from it.  He looked up to the window, wondering how long she would be there, oblivious to the fact he departed, and scampered away, his spirits lighter already.  

            As he passed beneath the trees, Estel marveled at the scenery.  He had no idea a forest could be so captivating as this.  There was a strange feeling to it of darkness, for the light did not penetrate fully through the branches, but the eeriness gave it some of its power.  All the trees stretched far up the heavens, with some low lying branches to climb in.  The trunks were so great in width that Estel doubted he could put his arms around any of them.  

            This would prove an exciting day.  

***

            Though Estel might not have wholeheartedly enjoyed the start of his day, had Legolas known of it, he would have readily exchanged.  

            The first moment he woke up, he felt the tension in the air around his room.  He was sprawled out on top of his bed, the sheets all around him as if he dove there for cover.  Morning light streamed through the open doors to the balcony, gold sunbeams scattering across the room.  He blinked twice to clear his eyes and sat up.  His legs made small protests; just the smallest bit after the run last night.  

            Pain brought with it painful memories.  

            Now Legolas understood the tension he felt.  He would most definitely have to face Haldir today, sometime or another.  They always have the uncanny ability to find each other, whether they mean to or not.  Most of the time, Haldir was actively searching for Legolas.  It would be hard to avoid him, even if he hid in some of the more unused sections of the palace.  

            Or stole into the woods.  

            Legolas turned his attention to the forests of Mirkwood.  Out there, he saw the sunlight fading under the cover of the trees, trees stretching endlessly around.  It was perfect for him.  He could sneak away into Mirkwood, and not only would he escape Haldir, but he would escape any duties which might arise that day.  He would escape Estel!

            That solidified his plan.  Throwing off the covers as best he could (while they were so thoroughly tangled around him); he sprang from bed and sauntered out the doors.  On the balcony, he inhaled the fresh scent of the forest.  Looking back and playfully winking to the inhabitants inside, he grabbed hold of the branch and began his long jaunt through the maze of trunks.  

***

            Clouds swirled overhead that afternoon, mimicking the dark feel of the halls of Thranduil.  Slowly, rain fell, harder and harder until it was almost impossible to see through any window.  Many should know this, as Elrond and Thranduil watched anxiously through a window.  

            "So," Elrond repeated, "you said that Estel snuck out of his window?"  He turned around to face Arwen, who nodded her head.  

            "Yes, he did, and I haven't seen him all day.  I'm sure that he's in the forest somewhere."  This was the wrong thing to say.  

            "How do you know this?"  Elrond roared.  Arwen took a step back.  

           "Where else would he go?"  Elrond closed his eyes slowly and nodded his head.  Thranduil now turned around.  

            "Well, they have not found Legolas either.  I expect that he will be just fine out, even in the rain we have.  He is a resourceful elf, and you must remember that they might have met up.  They appeared to get along fine."  Elrond looked back over his shoulder at the rain before nodding consent.  

            "I suppose."  His face brightened a little.  "Well, we mustn't fret over it forever.  Come, Thranduil, we have matters to discuss.  Our sons should manage fine, and if they do not return by the night, then there might be concern to worry."  

            Arwen watched the two elves leave the room, bantering with each other, and she nervously returned to the window.  

            "Oh, Estel," she sighed, "where have you gone in this great storm?  I will feel so guilty if something happens to you; you have to come back!"  She put her elbows on the windowsill and stared out pitifully into the downpour.  

***

            Estel slipped in another puddle, cursing the sudden lack of light and his misfortune to wander into a very dense patch of forest.  

            "At least," he grumbled, "the rain doesn't get very far into these trees."  He lifted up his muddied leg and trudged forward in the direction of the palace.  The forest around him suddenly was not so inviting when churned up with rainwater.  The trees swayed above him in the roaring wind, and it was dark as night beneath them.  "If only I knew where I was going."  He once again cursed himself for not bringing a cloak as he shook off some more water from his damp clothing.  

            The trees thinned, bringing semi darkness with them, but they also brought rain.  The little drops hit Estel's head, and he looked up through squinted eyes at the grey sky above.  He was hungry, wet, tired (from, yet again, his sleepless night), and his patience was running thin.  He had been out in forests before in storms, but this one bothered him to no end.  

            He tilted up his head again, feeling quite hopelessly lost.  The palace was in the opposite direction that he headed, right?  Still, it felt that he even farther now than before.  He would probably just have to wait out this storm where he could before trying to pick his way back to the palace.  

            Estel cast his eyes around to see if he could find some roots to hide in beneath these massive trees.  Luckily, for him, he did find two large roots sticking quite high out of the ground.  He curled up between them in the mud, prepared to wait there as long as he needed before the storm ended.  

***

            Legolas, on the other hand, found this storm not bad at all.  He sang a little song as he scampered along the wet ground, gleefully accepting this as part of the day.  He upturned his face and opened his mouth to catch some of the water.  It had been so long since his father let him out into the rain, since he was a little child, actually.  

            When Legolas was younger, life was by far better for him.  His mother was still alive then, and Thranduil was much looser in his parameters of his son.  He lived quite a nice life as a pampered prince, but his age forbade him from the burden of public life.  Slowly, he grew, and then, one day, his mother disappeared, never seen again.  Thranduil did not recover fully from that.  

            He became overly protective of his only son, fearing to lose even that link to his beloved wife.  Legolas could not go out without someone near to him; he could not run and frolic like before.  That was when Haldir came.  

            Legolas' father needed a teacher and protector for Legolas.  Haldir was a messenger from Lothlorien at the time.  Once, Thranduil proposed his idea, and with a little glance at Legolas, Haldir accepted.  The two were instant friends.    

            Suddenly, his father decided he needed to come to many more of his gatherings.  Being a prince caged him, wearing away at his energy and childish nature until it molded his heart to stone.  The first hints of sarcasm crept into his ways, his cynical look at prince hood and his distaste of foolish parties clear to him. 

           Thinking back, Legolas realized that now, he was much older than before, able to slip through his father's bars.  He had the ability to free himself now, as he proved just by his little jaunt.  He could run away, escape without a trace, leaving behind his old life, his father, his princely duties, leaving behind Haldir.  

            "That would be good," Legolas decided.  He could never face Haldir again in his life, not after that night.  He was not ready to face him.  

            Still, when Legolas thought hard enough, he came to another conclusion: he would miss something.  He was not sure what he would miss, for it was just a small sting in his heart, but there was some absence that would inevitably follow.  It was not a normal absence either but an odd feeling he never encountered before, like a small ache in the very center of his heart.  It spread out a little and dimmed but came back every time he took a breath.  It was no physical pain though, only the very longing for something.  

            Suddenly, Legolas lost his footing.  He shouted out and fell to the ground, tripping on what he thought was just a root.  

            Estel woke with a start from the sharp pain in his leg.  He jerked up, further tripping the poor elf that stumbled across the sleeping figure.  Legolas let out a cry as he tried to catch himself as he fell.  Estel jumped to his feet, apologizing left and right.  

            "Legolas, I am sorry!" he cried, crouching down beside Legolas.  The elf lifted his head and growled at Estel.  "I meant you no harm!"  

            "Don't keep on blundering around like that, then," he spat.  He sat up, dusting some dirt off of him, his ice-blue eyes glaring at Estel.  The human shrank away as Legolas stood.  

            Legolas made to leave without even the slightest word back to Estel, but the human decided it was time.  Legolas might be fiery now, but in that sleepless night before, Estel had come to a conclusion.  He knew what it was that pulled him towards that elf and he would not rest until he explained himself fully.  After that night mulling about possibilities, he had to seize this moment here and now.  Scrambling up, he grasped Legolas' arm and turned him around. 

            "Don't leave," he pleaded.  Legolas laughed coldly and shook him off.  

            "What, human, are you frightened?"  Even as he said it, there was a little thawing at the edges of his heart, but Legolas paid it no attention.  Estel shook his head, very close to tears.  

            "Legolas, I," he gulped back a lump in his throat, "why are you so cold to me?  I don't mean you any problems.  I just want to be with you!" he blurted the last sentence in one breath, hugging the elf's arm frantically.  Legolas held back a gasp.  "You are so captivating, breathtaking."  _Two in one day, _heartless Legolas muttered.  Still, that little gap grew, and another Legolas felt the impulse to put his own arm around Estel, to comfort the human and hold him like Legolas wished he could..._no, I don't wish that!_

_            "You can take this as you please," Estel continued, "but truly, Legolas, even if we never speak after this, I just want you to know how I feel about you, how I felt from the very first moment we spoke, from the first moment I saw you."  _

            "I love you." 

***

            Arwen woke, feeling an unusual surface beneath her.  She looked up and found she fell asleep looking out the window sill, standing up.  Outside, the rain had not slackened, and her heart went out to Estel in that storm.

            Suddenly, a great flash of lightning struck the ground outside the window.  She shrieked and fell back, shielding her eyes from the great flash.  Why did there have to be lightning too?

            Getting up, she dusted off her dress and looked around.  The hall was deserted except for an occasional servant here and there.  She felt very restless and started down to the right towards her own room, but something stopped her.  Behind her, she heard footsteps.  She froze as there were also faint voices, though she could not hear any of the words.  She turned slowly, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck prick up in fear.  It could be just a servant, but her little intuition told her otherwise.  

            Two figures, drenched from the rain, stumbled down the corridor.  They held each other desperately as if afraid to let go.  The fairer haired one glanced around while the darker haired one shivered a little.  He pressed himself closer, letting out an audible sigh in the comfort and the warmth.  

            She knew both of those faces.  She knew them all too well.  Arwen sprang to her feet and darted towards them even when fear and despair threatened to paralyze her.  As she neared, the dream faded, and she reached out only to meet thin air.  

            Her legs collapsed beneath her, and she hid her head in her hands.  It was all a dream, but the dream was too real.  There they were, right in front of her, coming in...together.  

            The inward pressure was too great and she fell into a fit of sobs.  

***

            Legolas was not sure how far his legs took him before he stopped running, out of breath, drenched from stumbling blindly into large clearings, muddy and quite wet.  Still, he felt nothing but rampant anger for that bold and foolish human.  He ran with all his strength to put as much distance between them as possible, so he wouldn't have to see Estel's face ever again.  

            He collapsed on the ground, clutching at his chest as he leaned back on a trunk.  The rain drummed around him, slipping through the branches to ping on the ground and hit his dirtied head.  He wiped a strand of hair from his face and cursed, Estel's words fixed in his mind.  

            "I love you."  

            One cursed phrase threw Legolas off for just a moment, made him hesitate as he saw that strong face, those beautiful features, his long hair, and his bright eyes.  Estel was a captivating human, no matter what Legolas wished to think.  He saw a little of that beauty, yet he also saw the human's gentler side.  He was not just like many other humans, heartless, uncaring.  Estel had a great heart.

            "He won't get me again," Legolas confided to the trees now.  "I know that he won't.  I will never fall to that trap again!"  He kicked up some mud and let out a great cry.  This was too much.  First, Haldir made his move upon the prince, and now, Estel confided in him great love.  Legolas, at the current moment, despised both of them and wished nothing to do with either.  

            He put his hands in defeat and sunk to the ground.  There was nothing he could do to deter both of them at the same time.  

            Was there?

***

            The rain did not abate, and darkness crept over the forest.  Neither Estel nor Legolas had wandered home that afternoon.  Now, Haldir wrapped a cloak around him, ready to set off and look for his prince.  He knew it was risky, being the state in which Legolas was at their last encounter, but this was an opportune time to patch up any misunderstandings.  He looked back to the castle, nodded a farewell, and set off into the darkness.  

           It was not his original intention to be so forceful with Legolas.  He though, after the elf's willingness at the ball, that he would allow for Haldir to have the love he craved.  He thought Legolas willing to return it, but last night made it quite plain that Legolas was in no manner ready for that relationship with his long time friend.  Haldir, hurt and shamed, left him be for the entire day, but he could stand it no longer.  He had to see that clear face once more, even if it was riddled with anguish.  

            _Legolas of course will be loath to see me, Haldir chided himself.  __I should not embark on this venture.  But his feet pushed him onward beneath the weighted boughs of the trees, weaving around the damp trunks hopefully closer to Legolas._

            Suddenly, there was another noise nearby.  Haldir glanced around him and sensed another presence.  He drew the dagger hidden in his cloak, fearful it was some ill-mannered creature of Mirkwood, but instead, out stepped a muddy and distraught human.  He stumbled forward, looking up to see Haldir glaring down at him.  Estel jumped back a few feet before regaining his composure.  

            "Haldir!" he cried.  "Now I can say I have found an f...elf who knows these woods better than I."  Haldir glowered at the human.  

            "So it would seem," he said coldly.  "Tell me, what have you seen of Legolas?  Does he still wander as you?"  Estel paused for a moment, and it seemed that a shadow passed over his face.

            "Legolas and I...parted a few hours back.  I do not know where it is that he left for."  Estel gulped back a lump in his throat as his eyes glazed over.  Haldir measured him slowly.  

            "What direction did he travel in?"  Estel pointed to the north, for he was unable to speak now.  "Well, that is good to know.  I come in search for him."  

            "Please," Estel suddenly begged, "might I come with you?  I wish to converse with Legolas, if I might."  

            "What is there for you to say to him?"  Haldir spat a little too harshly.  Estel recoiled.  

            "Can two men not speak to each other without question?" he retorted, his own embers of hate kindled.  He knew what Haldir intended.  

            "I might ask you the same, for I too set out to speak with the elvish prince."  

            "Then we go with common purpose, all the more reason to go together.  To hinder one would give the other advantage."  Sadly, for Estel, he did not know the truth in his own words.  Haldir did, and he turned on his heel and began to march away into the distance.  

            "I will not suffer you to follow now, human.  Return to the palace; the _Lady Arwen_ awaits you."  Fear grew in Estel's heart at those words, and determined, he set out after the elf with as much stealth as he could muster, hoping to flit as a shadow would and go unnoticed.  He would track the elf back to Legolas.  He needed to apologize for his actions.  

            Still, as they walked (and he scampered), Estel mused over what exactly he would say to the elf.  Obviously, Legolas was deeply offended and angered by the show of affection.  Would he say it was all a ploy?  Nay, he could not lie to such a perfect creature like that.  So, what would he say?  How could he confront Legolas after the elf's retreat?  Presently, Estel felt very foolish and silly indeed.  He considered turning back, but with one look at the ground already covered, he decided he was too far in to return.  Now, he would have to follow Haldir and hope that those two never parted so he never had a moment to speak bumbling words to the golden elf.  

            Slowly, the shadows grew even heavier, and Estel almost lost sight of Haldir, but in the gloom, he caught a little glint of color that was his hair and rushed to it, hiding behind a tree as he saw they had reached a glen.  A usually small stream ran through, but now, it was swollen because of the rain.  Haldir stopped; beside the stream, Legolas crouched, peering pensively into the water.  Estel gulped and made sure to stay well hidden.  

            "Legolas?" called Haldir.  Legolas looked up slowly though he stood with all swiftness.  His hands fumbled with something.  "Legolas, so this is where you are!  I came to find you!"  Haldir walked forward, and Legolas stood his ground.  Estel peered around the trunk just a little more to get a good view.  

            Two pairs of eyes met then, and Estel sunk to the ground discovered.  Legolas would not be very happy with this indeed.  

            "Well, Haldir," Legolas said after a pause, his voice taking on an odd tone, "I did wonder when it would be that you came to me, but you should know I can manage just fine in the woods."

            "That is not it," Haldir whispered.  "I just wished to be with you once more, mellon."  

            "Do you still use that word?"  Legolas asked, and there was an audible gasp from Haldir.  Legolas put on his most infatuated face and looked up into Haldir's eyes.  He stood on his toes and whispered something in Haldir's ear.  Estel saw Haldir's back stiffen, but he relaxed when Legolas stepped away.  There was a moment when they just stood, Legolas leaning his head on Haldir's chest, Haldir stroking his arm.  

            Estel's chest tightened and he pulled his knees to his chest.  All his fears crashed down on him.  He was sure they were just friends; he confirmed this the first time he saw them together.  Something was wrong here.  He looked up sadly, as he heard the crunching of leaves, and Legolas and Haldir walked by him, paying the little lump no heed.  They stole past him; hand in hand, quite close and silent.  

            Still, Estel thought he caught a little smirk at the corner of Legolas' mouth as he walked away. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Well, so far I am not making this as light-hearted as I planned for it to be.  The ideas are just really coming to me, and most are a little dark and all and they all fit in this, so I use them.  It will get happier; don't worry!  Methinks...

            Review more=get happy Legolas and Estel!  Savvy?  


	4. The Ice Melts

Chapter 4: The Ice Melts

            Sorry this took so long to post!  I couldn't find my floppy to use to get this from my laptop to my computer with internet, so I am very sorry!  

            Oh, and I must say that ROTK was AWESOME!  ^-^  Legolas and Aragorn almost kissed!  BUT TTT was better, I think.  Just some of the way they portrayed ROTK didn't sit well (like the SEARCHLIGHT EYE!!!!  And many other things) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*        

            Haldir, upon returning to his private room, kicked at the nearest table and sent it and the two books resting on it flying.  He nursed his hurt toe, the pain just fueling his anger and hatred, not only for Estel, but also for himself.  He stormed around the room in a fury, toppling objects, righting them if he wanted, and then getting so mad at the attempts to straighten the room that it all went back down again. 

            Finally, worn out, Haldir fell to the ground, pounding his own knees in anger.  

            "I never meant for this to happen; I never meant for this to happen!" he whispered to himself as he watched, through his mind, Legolas waving to him sweetly though once Haldir turned his back he darted away.  They had made it back from the forest together, talking gaily, but once to the palace, they went their own ways.  Legolas' relief was quite evident.  

            The golden prince was pulling the wool over everyone's eyes.  

            Haldir saw it from the moment Legolas' registered that Estel followed them.  There was a little bit of a twitch at the corner of Legolas' eye before he whispered those heart-stopping words in Haldir's ear.  Haldir, knowing it was what he so longed for, did not argue too much the fact.  

            "Next time I see him," Haldir muttered, clenching and unclenching his fist.  "I do not deserve this!  After so long being his friend, he could at least treat me better!"  

            "No, I do deserve this," he realized.  He was the one who tried to stick his neck out too far and get at Legolas.  He was the one to attempt to win over the prince's heart, even though the prince wanted no such thing.  

            "Still, even that was just little," he comforted himself.  He did not try very hard.  It _was _Legolas who readily accepted his advances that night at the ball.  He would have left the elf alone without delay, but no, the elf continued.  Legolas brought this on himself.  

            "He is a fickle and cold prince," Haldir decided.  "I must talk with him later, once he has some time to calm down."  He nodded his head determinedly.  

            Still, the problem of Estel remained.  Legolas obviously hated the human enough to use Haldir to get him away.  Legolas might have been cold, but he was not heartless; not even, he would do that.  Estel did something to Legolas that lead him down that dark road.  

            That Haldir could take care of quite easily.

***

            For every step that Legolas took away from Haldir, a little more anger seeped into his heart.  He had just fooled his long time companion and friend into thinking that there were feelings between them.  He had just walked away from him without even looking back, even though he knew it was heartless and cruel.  He had just watched Haldir's face drop as he caught the signs of Legolas' little façade disappearing.  

            And every step fueled the furnace that threatened to burn Legolas from the inside out.  He hated himself for doing it.  From that one time that whispered three words into Haldir's ear, he wanted to fall down and die.  Bile rose in his stomach, and he could not control the sickness as Haldir put his arms around him.  Those arms were so warm, so full of life and love.  Haldir put his arms around an iceberg, though he did not realize it.  Legolas could never love him; he could never love any.  His smiles were fake twitches of his mouth, meant to keep the nobility happy and pleased.  Whatever Haldir saw was a ploy.  

            Still, grim satisfaction did spread through Legolas as he recalled Estel pained face, those grey eyes glistening as he saw Legolas smirk at him, proudly walking away.  It should keep the human away, taking away one complication in his life now.  He might have a long road ahead of getting Haldir off his back, but after that, Estel should be no problem.  It was only a matter of time until the house of Elrond departed from Mirkwood as it was; hopefully they would never meet eyes again.  

            Even as Legolas considered the thought, a vision came unbidden to him of Estel's face, his smile, every part of him giving off radiance.  He was an angle, grinning at Legolas in his offhand way.  Legolas lost himself in that face, his heart exploding with grief as he pleaded for that smile to continue, but it faded, replace by the face riddles by pain and dejection.  Every part of Legolas screamed for it to leave, for someone to get the human away from him where he would be safe from it.  Estel was filth, evil, vile, a human that did not deserve any of Legolas' pity.  Yet, he did pity him.  As Legolas looked deeper into that face, he felt his heart going out to the human.

            "No, he deserves no pity!" Legolas muttered to himself as he walked through the passages of the palace towards his room.  Estel was overconfident and too foolish to see that Legolas was near to the point of wishing him dead.  

            Wasn't he?  Did he really whisper death threats to himself at Estel, or did he only envision these fibs too?  Was this just another lie, for once turned towards himself?  Legolas doubted that he would lie to himself.  He only lied to those that deserved it, not those that were innocent.

            Why then did he dare to fool Estel, if he only lied to the guilty?  What had Estel ever done to offend him, to make him as guilty as Haldir or the many other people that Legolas misled?  

            Legolas paused beside an open window, letting the cool night air wash over him.  His still wet garments made him shiver in the cold, but he could not draw his eyes away from the starlit scene.  He looked up to the sky, and those stars evoked the memory of Estel's shining eyes...

            "No, they don't!"  Legolas almost shouted.  He turned away in shame and stormed down the corridor.  He was ashamed and confused right now, dreading his choices with Haldir.  All of these mirages were just little flickers through his mind, not indicators of deeper feelings.  Tomorrow, it would all be gone.  He would not feel any pity or companionship towards the human when the sun rose.  Now, his brain was strained.  He had the night to rest and ponder these matters more; it would calm down. 

            Rounding the corner, Legolas found himself face to face with Arwen, who stopped dead.  Her eyes widened and she held back a scream.  Legolas pushed past her in no mood to talk to him now.  

            "Legolas," she called after him.  Legolas whirled to face her, livid.  "Where is Estel?"

            "Would it matter to me where he is?" he retorted, making to leave for the sanctuary of his room.  Arwen ran to him, grabbing his arm desperately and spinning him around.  

            "Please, Legolas, I just want to know where Estel is.  He ran off on me this morning—" She choked back a sob, "—and all I wanted to know was where he ran off to!  He had never done that to me before."  She hung her head, and Legolas sneered at her.  

            "Oh, he hasn't, has he?" he jeered.  "Well, you are quite unobservant then."  She gasped and stepped back from this strange version of Legolas.  He appeared to flame in front of her, his eyes glowing with malice.  "Tell me, Arwen, do you think that Estel loves you?"  She sank to the floor then, burying her head in her hands.  

            "Oh, Legolas, you don't understand!" she cried.  Legolas towered over her as she wept into her hands.  "I've always wanted Estel.  He's so...wonderful!  But you don't care!  You are so cold," she whispered to Legolas.  "You are always so cold and have never cared.  You could pass me when I was upon my deathbed and you would only give a passing glance.  Why don't you see how Estel always avoids me?  Don't you think that doesn't hurt me when I see him not listen?  I just want him to stay a little longer."  She looked up, biting her lower lip, and Legolas seemed torn between two emotions, an inner war raging.  His face was contorted, but slowly, he stopped.  

            "You say I am cold."  He laughed dryly.  "You don't know half of it," he spat at her.  "Cease your weeping over matters your petty mind does not comprehend.  Estel despises you, fears you, and wishes never to encounter you ever again.  You hang upon him, and for that, he hates you."  His eyes softened, but Arwen had a feeling that was not for her.  "Arwen, let me say that I would rather be cold than selfish."

            "But you are selfish!" she screamed at him.  "All that matters is you, your own personal gain.  No one else ever mattered to you, ever!  I am not selfish and you know that.  Can't you see I hurt inside?"  

            "Silly, silly girl, don't you see though?  It does not make a difference how much you hurt.  No, not now.  I would never let you close enough to..."  His words locked in his throat, and Legolas froze.  He clasped his hand across his paling face before bolting from Arwen.  Horrorstricken, she fell back into a fit of sobs as he ran the last bit of corridor to his own room.

            Legolas fumbled with the handle in his blindness.  Finally, he flung open his door, only to slam it shut in a little flick as he dove for his bed, his whole body shaking.  He pounded the mattress as hard as he could, let fly as many curses as he knew in every tongue he spoke.  He spoke untruths, even then.  Why would he care if Arwen bothered Estel until the undoing of the earth?  Estel should have that happen, to know what Legolas felt, correct? 

            "That is how I feel," Legolas whispered, "and he deserves it."  But those words sounded hollow even to him, and no matter how much force he put behind them, they faded before embedding deep inside him.  Every syllable reeked of falsehoods.  

            "Just like everything else I do," Legolas muttered as he rolled over to look at the ceiling.  The starlight danced across the surface, casting haunting shadows across the surface.  They blurred to one mass, a little droplet of water leaking down his face as he stared up towards the roof.  He wiped it away harshly, but the tear made its mark.  That little droplet of water held in it every emotion Legolas felt.  He poured out his life into it, and slowly, it crept away from him, out in the open to fall down his cheek.  He could not hold back this storm, and when his life poured from him, Legolas saw anew the world about him.  The stars came in sharp focus even in the dim room around him, along with his mattress, the rumpled sheets around him, the beautiful walls, and every marking upon every piece of furniture.  All of held new clarity, as if Legolas had never before noticed it in his life.  He sat up, his eyes suddenly turning to the forest, and longing arose in his heart, though he tried to push it away.  It was that little stir he felt three days ago, as one strand of brown hair caught the fading sun and bounced into Legolas' dumbstruck eyes.  It was the one reason that he ran from Estel.  Just so, he did not have to face that feeling just yet, just so he would not believe it true.  

            But, behind all of the ice, Legolas knew it was true, and now that his heart spoke, there was no turning back.  

***

Two Days Later

***

            Haldir cursed and stormed down the hall.  For two days, Legolas had locked himself away, for two days he did not even shift as an answer to Haldir's knocking.  The golden prince hid from the world.  

            Still, this time, Haldir would get an answer out of him.  He was not sure what provoked this reclusive behavior, but he suspected it had something to do with Estel, that _human.  If it did, Haldir would finally have justified reason to slowly torment that man's mind.  _

            He reached Legolas ornately carved door and knocked.  There was no sound again, so Haldir reached for the knob.  A bolt of stupidity hit him as he realized that it was unlocked.  He chided himself and entered.  

            "Legolas?" Haldir asked.  Legolas was not in the first chamber.  His bed looked like it had been occupied, but that was over.  Haldir crept to the next room, the traditional sitting room.  There, by the window, was Legolas, his head on the glass, his eyes closed.  Haldir rushed to him for it seemed that Legolas sat with the stillness of death.  

            "Legolas?" he cried, putting his hand on Legolas' shoulder, but Legolas turned slowly to him, giving him a sad smile.  

            "Haldir, I suppose you have come to check upon your friend," he whispered, "your companion, your lover."

            "I am not blind, Legolas," Haldir retorted.  Legolas held up his hands.  

            "I meant no harm."  Haldir shook his head and put an arm around Legolas.  

            "My friend, why have you hid for so long?" he questioned, looking into Legolas' eyes.  "Why did you cower in your room, away from your friends and allies?"  Legolas gave Haldir a warning stare, and he regretted his last words.  

            "Think upon it yourself, just for a moment," he replied.  "My mind was troubled, and I needed time alone from the hindrances of the outside world."

            "What has he done to you?" Haldir whispered.  Legolas rose from where he sat and walked a few paces away.   

            "Estel, you mean?" he asked.  "Haldir, what have _I done would be a better question for this time."  His voice faltered.  "Two days left me enough time to consider many things."_

            "It was not your fault," Haldir muttered to not only Legolas but himself.  "Estel brought these turn of events around.  The human always has been the root of trouble."

            "What did the human do?  I find others more at fault than he."  Legolas turned on Haldir sharply, fuming, but his anger subsided as he recognized that in fact he was maddened.  His eyes grew cold.  "But I know already, so what is there to fear?" he breathed to himself.  Then, as if he had not noticed Haldir before, he looked up.  

            "Legolas, you are lost and confused.  Know that I am here for you, if you ever need it, and I can assist you..."  Legolas glared at him now.  

            "I do not need your comforts or your assistance, Haldir my friend."  Haldir, always knowing that Legolas hated him for some of his actions, was quite startled at this blatant statement of hate.  

            "Legolas," he stammered, gaining control of himself.  "My intentions are not that of evil..."

            "Learn something new every day," Legolas mocked, and even for Haldir, this was enough to throw him over the edge.  

            "Listen to yourself!" he shouted, taking Legolas by the shoulders and shaking him.  "You spent two days alone and look at what you've become.  Whatever you thought it would achieve it has not, unless of course you wanted it to make this maniac of an elf that you are now!  Legolas, you are not yourself now.  You have not been yourself lately.  Look at what you did, only three days..."  He could not bring himself to say it without shaking with anger again.  "Estel's fault yet again," he whispered.  "Always Estel, always the human."  Legolas shook himself free and took a step back.  

            "My mind is clearer now than it will ever be, I surmise, yet you have not the mind to see it," Legolas said in a tremulous voice before turning abruptly and bolting from the room to leave a stunned and angered Haldir behind.  

***

            Two painful days passed like snails for Estel as he drug himself around the palace, barely able to show some semblance to normality.  He crept from corridor to corridor, checking each turn to make sure the coast was clear.  There were three people he could not meet in the whole palace, three who he had to avoid at all costs in fear of losing himself to his emotions behind those very walls.  

            Luckily, for him, it was not hard to avoid one of them.  Legolas, in fact, had not shown his face for either of those two days at all.  This caused much speculation, for the prince usually was up to some mischief with the servant, namely Athakia.  She had not seen or heard any trace of Legolas, she told Estel when he questioned her. 

            Well, of course for Estel this proved a blessing.  He realized that he did not have the slightest inkling of what exactly to say to the elf when they confronted each other next.  He had watched Legolas walk away hand in hand with Haldir, seen that little smirk.  _"Hello, Legolas, I just wished for you to know that I love you still, but I am sorry I offended you, and I know that you are bluffing your love of Haldir just to get me away?"  Estel found that pathetic phrase popping in to his head every time he began to formulate a way to speak to Legolas.  After much consideration, he canned every attempt and instead went to hoping that Elrond would not postpone the visit longer than need be.  It did little, but if there were some way Estel could get away, he would do it.  Legolas would also like that.  _

            Estel knew he wanted the cold elf to know love, to have a little happiness.  Legolas had a free heart, beaten down by royalty, only to be replaced by his cold and cynical nature.  But the looming confrontation always made it seemed too much of a task, so he quietly crept about the corridors, hoping that if they ever met, it was by Legolas' devices and not his.  

            Sadly, Estel found it much harder to avoid Arwen than Legolas.  She had an uncanny ability to be everywhere that Estel was going to, able to walk down the hall at the wrong time, her eyes clouded by sadness.  That, of course, was never a good sign, for in her mind Estel was her shoulder to cry on.  After a few hours of exploring the hidden niches of the palace though, Estel found it a little easier.  He could not confront her almost as much as Legolas.  Around her, there was the chance he would lose his temper, let out the many pent up words he had for her.  The last thing he wanted was a sobbing elvin maiden on his hands.

            Now, sitting in the shade of a tree in the garden, Estel was finally at peace.  Today had been rough, for just as he dove for an open door, Arwen caught sight of him.  That led to a long chase through the grounds until Estel lost her in the forest.  He waited there an hour before coming back to the garden where he could rest peacefully, if only for a little while.

            Or so he thought, for just as he made to close his eyes under the swaying boughs of the tree, he heard light footsteps.  Estel opened one eye and saw Haldir wandering into the garden, obviously lost in thought.  _Just what I need, Estel grumbled to himself.  Now, the third person he wished he could never see again was coming towards him.  He rose slowly in hopes not to catch the elf's eye as he took a few steps away.  Haldir luckily was very deep in his own mind to notice, and before he had time to turn his head, Estel sprinted from the courtyard and into the safety of the palace.  _

            He held his breath, looking tentatively from out of one of the windows.  Haldir had noticed his retreat, but he made no move to go after Estel.  Instead, he sat down on a bench, his body shaking with anger.  Estel guessed it was because of Legolas, that something had gone direly wrong.  He smiled wickedly to himself.  Well, that was no problem.  Haldir deserved neither love nor companionship from Legolas.  He knew that the prince hated Haldir, turned away all of his advances with a trembling hand.  In the garden, when Haldir embraced him that first time Estel saw, Legolas looked up with pleading eyes.  Haldir released him immediately, bringing rise to the conclusion that he was startled by Legolas' fear of him.

            Estel let out a little breath and turned to walk down the corridor, but as he turned, he came face to face with another elf.  

***

            Legolas jumped back a step when he felt Estel bump in to him.  The human also took a step back, cursing.  Suddenly, he looked at Legolas and his eyes grew wide with fear.  Legolas froze.  

            "Uh," Estel muttered stupidly.  Legolas did not take a step back though.  Estel felt his limbs paralyzed, but fire ran through him.  He stood only inches away from Legolas and the elf make no move to escape him.  Maybe he was overoptimistic, but Estel felt this to be a good sign.  Not only had Legolas finally shown his face after two days, but also he did not hate every bone in Estel's body for accidentally bumping into him. 

            But he could not try anything, not just yet.  He could not appear to force anything upon Legolas, not when he already had Haldir trying that trick.   

            Still, as Estel gazed into Legolas' eyes, he felt a hand on his arm.  He looked down and saw the pale fingers of the elf wrapping around him.  Estel gulped, wondering if this was some way of Legolas inflicting bodily pain and telling Estel to leave him alone forever.  It couldn't be...

            Legolas looked up at Estel with an odd look on his face, and Estel stumbled back a little more.  Legolas released him and quickly turned away, walking away as swiftly as he had come.  Estel looked at his arm where Legolas' hand had been, felt the tingling of his flesh there, and he gasped.  His heart pounded in his chest.  

            Now, more than ever, he needed answers.  Legolas was up to something, and Estel would not settle to let it happen without his knowledge.  

***

            Legolas was in a state of shock himself.  He had planned to say something, speak his mind to Estel, but all he could do was hold the man's arm and hope Estel uttered the first words.  After two days of pondering the inner workings of his mind, Legolas had a lot to say to Estel, much of which he was not sure of himself, and he needed to say it now, but when his throat closed, he could barely breathe, let alone speak words he barely believed himself.  Doubt coursed through his veins on whether or not he new this was his true heart.  He spent two whole days musing over this little twitch at the corner of his soul, but he did not know if he understood every surface well enough to put his feelings into words.  

            Of course, all he had to do was look up into Estel's grey eyes, and every feeling rushed back to him.  He needed no words, only those eyes, only his strong form, only his presence.  But Estel did not know.  How could a few actions from a traditionally confused and un-understandable elf get across all that he needed to speak now?  If only he could somehow whisper to Estel that he was everything then maybe, the human would understand, see a little clearer.  

            "Odd words," Legolas whispered, "coming from someone who only now thinks he knows himself."  He chuckled and turned around to look down the empty hallway.  He turned to his right and found himself on one of the many outside walkways, snaking around the edge of the palace.  The walls to the forest side were open with just a railing around them.  Legolas paused to let the afternoon breeze wash over his face, let the sunlight tickle his skin.  

            The sun of men.  He turned back the way he came.  Still, he did not hear or see any sign of Estel, and he guessed the human had not followed.  He let a long sigh and turned back, propping his elbows up on the rail and closing his eyes wistfully.  The wind toyed with his long hair, and he imagined it to be fingers, strong fingers, the fingers of a swordsman...

            "Legolas," a familiar voice behind him called.  Legolas slowly opened his eyes and turned to face Estel.  He was a little flushed and breathless, as Legolas had guessed, but suddenly, he wondered if he had been too open himself, if Estel had changed in that time that they had not conversed.  Estel took a step forward, his hand out, his eyes wide.  Legolas gulped down his own fears.

            "I," Legolas began, but Estel shushed him by suddenly embracing him.  Legolas let out a little gasp at the ferocity with which the man held him, but slowly, he wrapped his own arm's around Estel, resting his head on the human's shoulder.  Estel stroked Legolas' hair gently and let out a little breath that tickled his ear.

            Legolas looked up into Estel's face, and he realized as he saw those glimmering eyes that he did not need words.  He had all the time he needed in front of him.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            *cheers* I was wondering if I would actually be able to bring myself to do it, write something like that, where they actually might afterwards be *gasp* happy.  Dun dun dun....  I always considered it impossible, but I think I did!  Maybe...Heheheheh....

            No, they need something happy.  I'm so evil to them!  ^_^ 


	5. Rocky Ground

Chapter 5: Rocky Ground

            Longest chapter yet!  *cheers*  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Days of light and mirth followed.  Legolas and Estel wandered freely beneath amongst the forest, laughing, singing, and enjoying each other's company.  Of course, both were a little hesitant and wary of the other, especially Estel, for he feared to take a wrong step and lose the elf in this weak bond they had.  Legolas, though, did not seem afraid of losing Estel.  He was up to his normal behavior, teasing the "weak human" and constantly outdoing him in many things.  Both though agreed on one thing: always keeping themselves a secret.  Most of their outings occurred at night, under the veil of darkness, and during the day they kept respectable distance, sometimes passing glances but never staying to converse.  

            "1000," Legolas muttered under his breath on one of these outings.  Estel turned from where he had been swinging his sword around at an invisible enemy, now looking up at Legolas in the tree.

            "What did you say?" he asked, sheathing his sword and coming to stand beneath Legolas.  Legolas shrugged.  

            "Just that tomorrow I would reach 1000 years of age," he repeated.  Estel's eyes grew wide, and he scrambled up the tree to join the elf. 

            "I should know of the immortality of the elves," he breathed, "yet this is a new amazement to me!  I would not expect that in your youthful nature."  Legolas smirked at Estel now.  

            "Look at yourself, Estel.  You claim to be a man of twenty years, do you not, yet I find just as much child in you!"  Estel huffed and sat down beside Legolas, swinging his legs back and forth.  Legolas grinned at him and put an arm around him.  "Ah, little Estel, are you hurt?  I am sorry, but I suppose your foster parents are here to take care of you."  Estel threw off Legolas' arm, and both fell into a fit of laughter.  

            "Still," Estel continued, "as you, told of your life to me in these long nights, you spoke as if it was just a short time."  Legolas' face turned grave, and he looked to the stars.  

            "It is but a piece of time to me," he said slowly.  "To the elves the passage of years feels faster.  What is there for us to worry about?  We cannot die, and we have eternity ahead of us!"  He spread his arms wide.  "All of these lands can be ours forever, Estel.  The elves can watch the world change as long as they wish.  The events, which I described to you, were but a tithe of the life ahead of me, however long that life might be.  To me, it feels only fifteen years of my life have passed, yet so much time has gone by.  One thousand years, though it might be a baffling number, is not as many as you would expect.  I am no young elf, but I am not old, either, which could be an explanation for my sometimes playful moods.  Or, you could say I am naturally young, as many of our kind are."  Estel gulped and felt very sorry he had even brought up this matter.  "But come Estel; do not look so hurt by these deep words!  The ages of the world await me, and I welcome them with open arms, ready to accept every gift that immortality has for me."  Suddenly, he peered at Estel strangely.  "Yet, I realized, as I pour my life out to you, what do I hear of your tales?  You have told me some of your life in Rivendell, yes, but what before that?  What else was there in your life?"  Now it was Estel's turn to turn solemn, and a new light of sadness came to his eyes.  

            "All I hear are stories of my life and little snippets of my own fractured memory," he whispered, "but for you, I will tell you as much as I can, though it might not be enough to please you."  He took a deep breath and began.  

            "My parents lived to the north, my father one of the Dúnedain, my mother another human.  I cannot remember even my father's face; for when I was too young to have memory, he fell in battle.  My mother slowly wasted away, and my first years I can see were spent watching my mother cry by her bedside.  She was a fair woman, my mother, I remember, yet her face was always sunken and pale.  

            "Then, when I was ten, a night came, and I did not feel content.  I was restless, and my mother mirrored this feeling, I suspect, for I heard much movement downstairs.  I crept to my door to listen, but as I opened it, my mother flew inside, pushing me backwards frantically.  'Aragorn, my dear, you must get out of here," she whispered to me.  'They have come for you and you must get out.  Take a horse and make haste to Rivendell.  It is to the south, at the feet of the Misty Mountains.  You must leave here now, or they will find you like they found him.'  She hugged me tightly once before shoving me away, towards one of the doors.  'Go, my son, go!'  I could not move though, seeing her like this, disheveled and hysterical.  She motioned to the door, but I could not take another step back."  Estel paused in his story then, choking on a lump in his throat.  "I could hear those attackers, looking for me, for her, and she ran from the room in hopes to distract them, calling one last time for me to go.  

            "But it was in that moment that another sound came, her shrill cry, more footsteps and more weapons.  I could not stand it; my mother was dying out there, and I ran to save her in any way I could, but when I entered the next room, I found a startling sight. 

            "There were bodies lying around the floor, and one was my mother.  I did not even look up but instead ran to her.  She was dead, stabbed through the heart.  I do not know how long I held her, but a hand on my shoulder alerted me back to the real world.  I looked up, and above me were three elves.  

            'Aragorn, Estel o Edain,' one elf whispered.  The fair words enchanted me, but I could not let my mother go.  'Come,' he said now.  'We are elves from Rivendell, come by your mother's commands.  I am Glorfindel, and these are my companions, Elrohir and Elladan, sons of Elrond, Lord of Rivendell.'  He held out his hand, and I tentatively took it, looking once more at the bloody body that was once my mother.  I tried to ask them questions, but they shushed me, assuring me that in due time I would have the needed explanations."  He stopped now.  "The rest you know."  

            Legolas looked open mouthed at the human, Estel, or Aragorn, or whatever his name might be.  Estel turned his face on him, tears glittering in his eyes.  Legolas could not face that sad face.   

            "I am sorry I brought it up," Legolas said hastily.  It was in these moments that he always felt unsure.  Should he put his arms around Estel and hold him, should he comfort him as a lover would?  Now, he merely jumped from the tree, holding out his hand for Estel to follow.  

            "No," Estel whispered, "I need some time to muse alone."  Legolas hung his head then and walked away out into the darkness, leaving Estel sitting upon the tree branch.  Once the elf was far out of sight, Estel let the tears come.

***

            Haldir strolled through the garden, singing a sweet song to himself as he often did.  He looked up to the light of the fading moon, noting it was almost morning.  Still, even with night fading, he did not dare return to his room, for there, there would be no chance of catching a glimpse of Legolas or finding that despicable Estel. He had done something to Legolas, Haldir was sure; he tormented him at night, tortured him.  The elf would not even talk to Haldir now, and when they passed in the halls, Legolas would turn the other way.

            Haldir waited too long to talk to the human.  Estel should have been put in his place long ago, long before any of this ever happened.  He was unsure of where he belonged.  Haldir smiled.  He could show him.  

            Suddenly, there came footsteps around the corner.  Haldir looked up, and out from the woods came a man.  He looked up, saw Haldir glaring at him, and made to walk the other way, but this time, he would not escape.  

            "Legolas!" he called, grabbing Legolas' arm and spinning him around.  Legolas tried to let go, but Haldir's grip was too strong.  "Legolas, why are you avoiding me?"

            "Let go," Legolas warned.  "Let go of me Haldir.  I do not want to speak with you."  Haldir tightened his grip.  

            "But we must speak, Legolas, and I know that if I let go, you will bolt from me and there will be no chance of another conversation."  Legolas looked up at Haldir with a calm face.  

            "Haldir that is why you must let me go.  Do not think that I deny you friendship or time.  No, I do not, but at this moment, I cannot confront you.  For both of us right now it would be better if we did not speak to each other."  _Well, at least Legolas is talking straight now, not just going around in circles like before.  Haldir did let his hand drop now, but Legolas did not step away.  _

            "Haldir, another time we can converse on any matters you wish."  Legolas smiled reassuringly.  "Trust me on this, if you trust nothing else that I have done.  Trust that I am not afraid to speak but only afraid of what my speech might do to you, mellon."  Haldir turned away at the word, unable to hate the elf truly yet feeling any shred of love for this night slowly dissipating.  

            "Legolas, your words are only that to you, are they not?  When would it be that you would take time away to talk with me, Haldir?  Legolas, we have the night ahead of us!  Please," he begged, "for I need...to hear your voice."  Legolas' gaze fell to the floor, and he coughed nervously.  Haldir came and put a hand under his chin to lift up the elf's head.  Their eyes met.  

            "What is it that he has done to you?"  Haldir whispered, almost giddy at the closeness to Legolas now.  He leaned in, and their faces were mere inches apart.  "Dear Legolas, how did Estel turn you against me?'  

            "Did he do it?" Legolas wondered, calm as always, yet unlike he had been in many weeks.  "Was he truly the culprit here, or is there another that drove me to this 'separation?'"  Haldir almost took a step back.  

            "Legolas, I know you loathe him.  Yet, I have seen you escape through the night with him, and you both flee to the woods together.  Would you do this on your own free will?  I doubt that fully.  He is a human, Legolas.  You would never befriend a human!"  Haldir almost pleaded now.  

            "Human I cannot deny.  He is human in every sense of the word," Legolas responded.  "But that does not mean I would not show him friendship, kindness."  Haldir shook his head and stepped away.  

            "He has done something powerful to you, Legolas.  Stop these lies now, please, for you are not yourself!"

            "No, Haldir, I am myself.  You must understand.  Once I am ready, I will explain, but now is not the time."  Legolas took a few steps towards the doorway, and when Haldir made to follow, he bolted for safety.  

***

            "Another banquet?" Estel groaned.  Legolas sadly nodded his head while sidestepping another one of Estel's misfired arrows.  He hastily apologized, but Legolas shrugged, picking up the arrow.  

            "Don't worry about it," he said, replacing it by the human's side.  "I know you are never going to have much skill with an arrow, so I do not care."  Estel glared at Legolas, who returned to his customary spot beside the target.  It was his way of helping Estel to shoot straighter.  The human would learn soon enough how to shoot if Legolas was in danger.  

            "Still, it has been a while since the last," Estel continued, as he drew back the bowstring.  Legolas cocked his head and thought for a moment.  A strand of hair fell down in front of face, and Estel accidentally let go of his arrow.  It soared through the air, and he let out a cry.  

            "Legolas!"  Legolas grinned and sidestepped just as the arrow brushed past him.  Estel sighed deeply and put a hand on his chest.  

            "You know," Legolas commented, "if you were aiming for me, you would have hit your mark perfectly."  Estel glared at him and retrieved the arrow, placing it with the others beside him and unstringing his bow.  Legolas kept back a sigh at seeing the human readying to leave so soon, even though they would have to part.  

            "I suppose we should go," Estel said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.  Legolas nodded, a little smile on his lips, and he made to leave, turning out of the large practice room towards the door.  Estel hastily threw down his supplies and ran up to Legolas, catching up with him.  The human had a very long gait, and when he ran, it was very clumsy almost.  Legolas grinned at it as Estel slowed to a halt, getting his legs under him and striding along beside Legolas.  Legolas now was the one who had to hurry to keep up, for Estel's strides were wide and he covered much ground in a short time.  

            They walked in silence through the halls.  When they came to Estel's corridor, that of honored guests, Legolas squeezed his hand.  With a smile, Estel mouthed the words "until tonight" and disappeared down the hallway.  Legolas glanced back once before turning about to his own rooms, his spirits light as he walked, singing a tune beneath his breath.  He doubted that even if Haldir walked down this corridor his spirits would be at all dampened.  He spent the entire morning practicing swordplay with Estel, and the afternoon they worked on archery skills.  Estel, slowly, was improving, and though Legolas felt that he still had a little human slowness about him, he was shaping up to become a good archer.  

            Yes, he had had a good day.  Almost every day, or night, was good, spent with Estel.  Even though it took him a little time to work through the fact that the nagging feeling in the back of his heart was in fact compassion, he did realize it and enjoyed every moment after.  Estel was quite a good companion, not always the most talkative, sometimes falling into dark moods where he did not speak, but having him there felt...right, like Estel belonged close to Legolas. 

            Always in his life, he craved for that, to have someone there that felt good to have.  When he was a child, by elvish standards, he lost his mother, and his father was never much comfort.  He had his servants, but all of his playful antics got to them, and they would huff about and gripe about his behavior.  Not until Haldir came did he have a true friend by his side, but even then, it was awkward in an unexplainable way.  But Estel walked into his life, and, of course, after Legolas figured out what he felt, he knew in his marrow that Estel was right.  He was that companion Legolas lacked, the friend, the confident.  He was Estel, hope.

           Legolas reached his rooms and turned the knob.  He stepped inside, still lighthearted, with a spring in his step.  Light spilled through the open curtains, and he breathed in the fresh air from outside.  Quickly, he undressed and bathed, brushing over and over his hair, for Estel had commented often about it, how he loved its shine, its silky texture.  Legolas would not let Estel down.  He fixed it back slowly before moving from his bathroom out to his other rooms.  He found his clothes and slipped into them.  He glanced around the room, wondering briefly if he was missing anything, but he found nothing.  He stepped over to the full length mirror and admired himself in it.  His hair practically glowed, and Legolas ran a bit through his hands.  The fine strands caressed his skin gently, and he closed his eyes, smiling.  Of course, he only dressed in his best this night: a slivery blue tunic with silver leggings.  He grinned once, grimaced, jeered, smiled, laughed, and made all manner of faces before being content that no matter what expression, he would not somehow fall to disarray.  

            "Estel will love it," he whispered as he stepped out from his room.  It was time for the banquet, and for once in his life, he did not dread its coming.  

***

            The meal passed without any problems.  Arwen did have Estel engaged in conversation for most of it, but Legolas inwardly smirked, for soon, Estel would be all his.  Haldir was present this time, and he made small talk with Legolas through the meal.  Legolas went through with it as best he could, dreading the polite words exchanged between them.  Always, he felt that Haldir drilled into him, tried to find what the golden prince was thinking, but, as always, Legolas cut him off with a polite smile.

            Finally, the dinner ended, but because it was a much smaller affair, no great ball followed.  Legolas excused himself a little earlier, or tried to, that is, but Thranduil held up a hand to stop him.  

            "No, there is an announcement before that."  He looked over to Elrond, who nodded.  "The delegation from Rivendell must depart on the morrow..."  Legolas did not hear the other words as he froze in his chair.  His eyes automatically shifted back to Estel, who also had gone a little rigid.  

            "But...the have only been here a month!" Legolas stammered, suddenly catching himself a little late.  He bowed his head.  "Excuse me; that was out of place," he said cynically, though he tried to bury that in his submission.  Damn their rules!  Estel could not leave now!  Thranduil put a hand on his son's shoulder.  

            "There is business for them in Rivendell they must attend to."  

            "Yes, we have overstayed as is and must return back to our own home.  Do not think that we refuse your hospitality, but it is time," Elrond interjected.  He smiled knowing at Legolas before rising himself.  "I must say though that it is time to break for the night.  The moon is high and the night birds are silent for the middle of this time.  Our beds call."  He bowed to Thranduil and Legolas before walking slowly out, his robes swishing behind him.  

            Legolas rose after him, quickly saying his farewells before almost bolting from the hall, his heart pounding.  He escaped from there and ran for the grounds and out into the safety of the trees.  

            Not long after, he heard the sound of footfalls and looked back to see Estel following him, jumping over tree roots and scrambling to catch up with the elf.  Legolas slowed to a halt and waited for him.  The human came up, panting, and bowed his head.  

            "I am sorry," he whispered.  "I am sorry we must leave!"  Legolas sighed and turned around, his blood boiling at the banquet and at this new news.  

            "There must be some way!  Oh, all of these formalities, all of this politeness!  Can we not escape royalties net, just for a little while?  Now, that threatens to take you away from me!"  He stormed off in the other direction, only to come back, pacing.  "Estel, imagine it, a day without all of this!  Overstayed?  Never have they overstayed.  Lord Elrond should know just well about my father's hospitality.  He would keep you here forever!  He would not care, but bound by politeness, he excuses himself before he 'overstays'.  And in the process, he dares to snatch you away!"  Legolas leaned on a tree.  "Can it not go away?"  

            "No," Estel began, "it cannot go away, but we cane escape it.  Many a day I dreamed of taking a horse and riding for miles without restraint, never looking back to wherever I came from.  Legolas, come with me!  Let us ride.  I do not know where, but we can ride forever if we must.  Live again, my dear elf friend, if you crave that.  Break the bars of your cage!  But," he added, "Promise me one thing.  When you do find freedom, take me with you.  Do not run off without forgetting one poor, foolish human too enamored with you to think of anything else."  Estel took a few steps forward and seized both of Legolas' hands.  "Legolas, promise me that, and I shall promise it to you.  When we find freedom, we will not part."  

            "We will not part, no matter what," Legolas scolded him.  "Nothing can break us!"  Looking back, Legolas would laugh, but then, he meant it with all sincerity.  Estel too nodded fiercely.  

            "Yes!" he agreed.  "Never."  Suddenly, he got an idea.  He held both of Legolas' hand to his chest before pressing them to Legolas' chest.  "As a sign," he explained, "that this promise comes from the heart; that our hearts shall always be there."  Legolas smiled sadly at this.  

            "Our hearts shall always be within the other."  They lapsed into silence now.  Legolas moved away from the tree and off into the forest.  It thinned around him into a clearing, and he beckoned for Estel to follow.  The human complied.  

            "I have never seen this before," he said after a pause.  "Have you come here?"  A stream ran through the clearing, small, with bright waters.  The stars danced off it and played over the grass.  The moon shone through the break in the trees, casting silvery shadows over every surface.  Legolas suddenly laughed and flung himself upon the ground, burying his face in the grass.  Estel could not tell now whether or not the elf cried or laughed, but when he rolled over, there were no tears on his face.  

            "I come here often," he explained to Estel.  He patted the ground.  "Come and look up at the stars."  Estel sighed but agreed, lying down beside the elf.  

            "How long can one stare at the stars?" Estel wondered.  Legolas pouted and raised himself on one elbow.  

            "A long time, so you should be patient," he chided.  Estel put up his hands in fear, causing Legolas to laugh, just a little.  "Still, I _could admire them forever.  Look around you, Estel.  See how beautiful the forest is?  Let us enjoy this time now, for it is our last night for a while.  Please, Estel, admire the stars for a little while."  They fell silent, prey now to their own thoughts and dreams, musing over the farewell to come, the night itself, the calming breeze above them, the gentle sway of the trees, and whatever else came in this moment of peace.  Legolas sighed deeply.  _

            "Now do you see?" he asked.  "Now do you see why the forest is so beautiful?"  He looked down at Estel, who had his eyes closed.  The human was so peaceful, his features still and perfect, almost elvin in their appearance.  They had the mortal edge to them, but Legolas detected signs of immortal blood in this man.  So beautiful, such a wonderful mortal. 

            Impulsively, Legolas leaned down, his face only inches away from Estel.  He stopped, wondering what exactly he was doing and whether or not he should.  What would Estel do?  How would he react?  Still, that face...

            Legolas closed the distance between them and pressed his lips down on Estel's cheek.  Warmth ran through him, and he felt Estel shift, start, his face moving as his eyes shot open.  Legolas felt no fear and closed his own eyes before jumping away and springing to his feet.  There was a look of horror, happiness, consternation, and mirth on his face at once.  Estel reached to his cheek where he felt the tingling of the elf's lips and made to rise, but before he could, Legolas was gone from him, running off into the distance.  Estel called after him, but the elf would not turn.  

            Legolas ran for a while before stopping, his heart pounding, but not because of exertion.  He just kissed the man!  Kissed Estel!  Kissed Aragorn!  He shivered, even though the weather was pleasant.  The human had truly stolen Legolas' heart away.  

            "Legolas!" the call came, and Legolas whirled around to see Estel coming after him.  Estel stopped a few paces away.  Both panted.  

            "Estel," Legolas began, but Estel took a step forward, a dreamy look in his eye.  Legolas felt a strange feeling from the human, and it seeped under his skin and into every pore of his body.  He stepped forward also until he felt Estel's hot breath on his face.  Estel's face glistened with tears, and Legolas' heart broke.  Suddenly, he felt a hand behind his head, and Estel leaned down, placing his lips on Legolas' mouth.  

            Legolas burned all over, but it was not a searing burn, no, a comfortable, warming touch.  He put his arms around Estel's shoulders and pressed into that kiss as much force as he could.  He was running out of air, but that did not matter.  No, he would rather die than leave now.  He would rather die than leave the warmth of his lover's arms, the strength the man. The tingling throughout his arms, the burn within his heart, the blankness of his mind, pure euphoria.  One moment that destroyed whatever Legolas had been, morphed him and twisted him with every second in the man's arms.  Not even the royal façade could break this bond.  No, he was unshielded to it, for once in his life.  Pure Legolas, pure life, pure elf.  Pure love towards this strange human from Imladris, Estel, the Man from the North, Aragorn, as he said.  

            He would rather die.  

***

            They made their way back to the palace slowly, meandering through the forest, content to have the touch of the other's hands and the sound of their breath.  There were no words for this moment; words were harmful, hurtful.  Only the silent gestures truly lasted.  

            The courtyard appeared, and Legolas stepped first onto the stones.  Estel gulped and stepped too, taking Legolas by the elbows and staring deep into the ice-blue eyes.  Legolas smiled an almost teary smile, though no tears yet fell, and Estel touched his hand to the elf's cheek.  Legolas yearned for another taste of the man's lips, but no, that was sacred to them, a foreign land that enticed them yet repelled them still.  The barrier that held them apart before kept them bound here.

            So, Legolas settled with pecking Estel's cheek before turning away and walking out into the brightening twilight.  Estel sighed once, touched his cheek, and turned back his own way, his stomach turning over and his heart fluttering on silver wings.  He sat down on the bench to steady his swirling mind and closed his eyes, letting his thoughts drift and wander.  

            Still, something felt wrong.  He opened his eyes, and the image of Legolas dissipated from before his eyelids.  He glanced around but found no trace of anyone lingering in the courtyard.  But, something was out of place.  The birds were silent, when their calls should have begun, the earliest calls for before sunrise.  He shut his eyes to listen better and inclined his head to the silence.  

            There, a footfall, and another, almost silent that sound, along with the slow pulling of a sword from its scabbard.  Estel tensed and reached to his belt where he kept one dagger on him at all times.  He loosened it in its sheath and waited with baited breath.  The person approached, and the sound of his feet fell to nothing.  Estel opened his eyes and tightened his legs, ready to spring up at the slightest sign of an attack.  

            Noiselessly, it came.  Estel felt the push of metal against his throat, and he stopped, loosening up now.  A face appeared beside his, and he turned his eyes to look at it.  

            "Haldir," he spat.  Haldir growled at him and lifted away the sword, but his hand grabbed Estel's arm before the man could move.  He flung Estel against the nearest tree and held the sword point to his neck.  

            "What have you done to Legolas?" Haldir asked, his eyes glowing with malice.  "I see him, discontent, worried all the time.  What do you do to him these nights?  Torment him?  Do you take advantage of the beauty of elves, you sick human?"  Estel almost felt fear, but mirth replaced that.  Ignorant Haldir had not caught on.  Estel never liked him and always felt that Haldir had an ill-favored look.  He was quick to temper and possessive, affable when it pleased him but never really the most trustworthy.  

            "Please remove your sword from my neck and I might fell more inclined to speak," he said coolly, trying to act as confident as he could.  Haldir responded by pressing just a little harder.  

            "You are avoiding my question!  I don't want Legolas harmed, simple as that.  Legolas means something to me."  Estel smirked at the weak words and caught Haldir off guard.  Of course, it would probably come back to him, but now, it felt like the right thing to do.  

            "Human, do not play games with me."  

            "Why do you refer to me as a human?  Was I not raised by the elves for much of my life?  Would it not seem that I should not be as inferior as that title proclaims?  Truthfully, even your precious Legolas ceased to use it long ago.  As it were," he grinned, "I thought you might have too."  Haldir did not respond, and Estel used this to his advantage.  He slammed down the blade, and sprang away lightly just as Legolas had taught him.  Haldir recovered quickly though and put his sword up.  He was shaken but did not mean to show it.  Estel calmly bowed his head, intending to step away now, but Haldir would not allow it.  He jumped in front of Estel's path and forced him back, step by step.  

            "Now, Haldir, get some sense.  What would I do to Legolas?"  Estel's patience was running out on him.  He did not want to deal with this and wanted a few hours of sleep before the movement around the palace would be too much or Arwen would come knocking on his door.  He let out an exasperated sigh and crossed his arms.  This was out of hand.  

           "What does Legolas mean to you to threaten me with sword?" he asked.  "Haldir, your friend understands you.  Legolas respects you.  And I must say that I have never done anything to harm Legolas in any way shape or form...purposefully."  Haldir did not back down.  

            "He changed," Haldir said.  "He changed."  His voice was almost pleading now, but Estel did not relent.  

            "Just let me go free from this," he said.  "I mean no harm to Legolas, and I shall do none to him.  Now put down your sword."  Before Haldir could move, there was another noise and a sharp gasp.  

            "Haldir!"  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            ooh!  

            Hope you liked that chapter!  Heheheheh!  Didn't think I'd ever get around to getting them kissing!  

            Reviews are much appreciated.  

            But flames will be flamed...by a flamethrower.  


	6. Say it now

Chapter 6: Say it now

            I would like to say that I might not get another chapter up on this very soon.  I've got a lot of other crap right now that's taking up my once writing time.  Stupid school play!  But, anyway, posting will be slower now, and probably that will be the same on all my other stories also.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Legolas fell back on his bed, a hand covering his eyes.  His head was pounding, and he dared not move in fear that time would move with him.  Beside him, the bed shifted, and he felt Estel sit on its edge.  The elf let out one little sob but tried to hold the rest back.  Now was not the time to weep for what was lost.  That would come later, but not around Estel.  He removed his hand and peered into the man's face above him.  Estel stares straight ahead at the brightening sky, his hands clasped tightly in his lap, his breaths short.  There was a mask over his face to hide all emotion.  For once, to Legolas, he felt the man behind the youthful soul, felt control radiating from Estel in waves.  He felt Legolas' eyes on his back and turned around.  Slowly, his grey eyes fell, and he smiled a weak smile.  

            "Legolas," he whispered, reaching out a hand towards the elf.  Legolas sat up and leaned into the man's embrace, closing his eyes in contentment.  Images raced through his mind, memories floating back of the past month.  Estel...Estel...Aragorn, if you wished...but always Estel.  "I suppose..."

            "Must you go?" Legolas asked suddenly, rising to stand in front of Estel.  Estel took both hands of the elf and lowered Legolas down to his eye-level.  

            "There is nothing I can do.  Mayhap it is a good decision, seeing how Haldir behaved..."  Legolas shook his head.  

            "I could have Haldir sent away, if he would comply.  No, no matter what he did to you, you cannot just leave.  He did not mean to hurt you; I saw it in his eyes."  Both thought for a moment, each studying in their mind the face of that strange elf.  "Haldir is...protective," Legolas explained, "and he loves me deeply.  Would you not do the same if someone threatened to take me from your arms?"  

            "Were you then..."  Legolas shushed Estel by putting a finger to the man's lips, all the while laughing.  He scooted over to the bed and sat down beside Estel with a little sigh.  

            "Close friends, yes, and sometimes probably appearing to be lovers...though I never felt that way for him," Legolas hastily added at Estel's surprised expression.  "Haldir has always been protective for me, and as I grew older, that just changed its shape, until now, when he is protective of our friendship.  But no, dear Estel, having you gone will do nothing."  A strand of hair fell in front of Legolas' face and carefully hid his tear-filled eyes.  "Having you gone will only intensify that riff."  He sniffed and turned away in shame, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.  Estel's warm arms wrapped around him, and Legolas fell back towards the man, burying his face in his tunic.  "Oh, Estel," he sobbed.  Estel shushed him and gently rocked back and forth, though all the while he wept too.  Tears cascaded down his cheeks, the mask dissolving at the liquid's touch.  He choked on a sob and hung his head, his chin resting on Legolas' hair.  

            "We won't be gone forever, though," he tried to say as comfort.  "There shall come another time when we meet, I promise it.  In fact, I think in a year..."  So long, he though, so long.  

            "A year?  That is a year for you to forget.  For us to fade away.  Estel, stay here," Legolas begged, "just remain in Mirkwood.  My father would permit it, and who knows how many years we can spend here.  Think about it!  All of the forest open to us, free for us to wander, hand in hand, arm in arm.  Estel?  Estel?"  Estel was staring outside into the rising sun.  Suddenly, the light grew in his eyes, and he seized both of Legolas' hands.  

            "Legolas, the sun!" he cried.  "The cursed sun of men."  He held both of Legolas' hand to his chest like a madman.  "Legolas, shall we meet again?" he asked frantically.  Legolas sat up and tried to do something, but Estel was not himself.  Legolas nodded solemnly.  

            "We shall meet again," he whispered.  He took Estel's hands and wrapped his own around them, now pulling them towards his chest, where they rested above his heart.  He let them fall, and so was their vow made.  Legolas lowered his voice so that it was barely audible, but it both hearts the words resounded.  "No matter what barriers stand between us, we shall be together, bound eternally until the ends of the earth by love and friendship, by hopes and by dreams, by our hearts and our very souls, and may death find us if ever we break these sacred words."  

            "I shall never leave your side, Legolas, my love," Estel finished, kissing the elf on the cheek.  

            "And the same I say to you, Aragorn, my Estel," Legolas agreed, kissing Estel's own cheek.  Estel gulped once, and before he could contain himself, his lips were upon Legolas' again.  They pulled away shortly, but looking into the tear-stained face of their lover weakened them more.  Legolas held desperately to the man as he kissed the elf.  Their tears mingled together along with their hearts, as the vow taken fell into their beings, a new weight to carry through their lives.  Legolas pulled away and stared into Estel's eyes, caressing the human's cheek softly.  Estel reached for a finger and gently kissed its tip.  

            "Oh, my love," he whispered.  

            "Nin meleth," Legolas breathed.  "Estel nin meleth."  

***

            The delegates from Rivendell departed about noon.  Legolas stood beside his father, standing with as much dignity as he could muster.  His face fit into a fitting sad smile as he bid the guests farewell.  Slowly, they filed away, riding on the backs of their shining horses, all smiles and laughs.  They sang a song as they left, and beside Legolas Thranduil joined in the chorus.  Legolas kept his mouth shut, for the traveling song was one of light and mirth, promising quick passage back home.  He wished none of those upon the Rivendell elves.  

            Finally, the last few in line rode towards Legolas, Thranduil, and an assortment of other elves.  Legolas saw in the very back the same chestnut horse he spotted one month ago.  His flank shone now and he held his head proud, but his rider looked to the ground, nervously fiddling with part of his horse's mane.  Legolas gulped and stared at his own feet until he heard the clop of the horse's hooves.  He glanced nervously up and saw Estel bidding Thranduil farewell.  The horse moved on, and their eyes met again.  Legolas reached up at took Estel's hand in his own.  Estel paused though and slipped something into the palm of the elf.  Legolas clasped his hand around a piece of wood.  

            Without another backwards glance, Estel trotted ahead to catch up with the receding train of elves.  Legolas took a few steps forward, towards the gate, but it swung shut in front of him, and the elves departed without a trace.  A hand came to rest on Legolas' shoulder, and he looked up to see his father, smiling down at him warmly.  

            "Come, son," he said.  Legolas, though, shook off the hand and stormed away in the other direction, leaving a bewildered father behind him.  Tears threatened to spring into his eyes, but Legolas wiped the back of his hand over his eyes, and the water stayed where it should.  

            He reached the borders of the forest and plunged headlong into the depths, jumping over and around tree roots in a mad dash away from his home.  He whispered Estel's name under his breath as a chant.  Slowly, the forest thickened around him, and Legolas stopped beneath the bough of a large tree, falling to the ground in the safety of its roots.  He rested his head against the smooth bark and took a few halting breaths.  Tears streamed down his cheeks, and he buried his head in his knees.  

            Something dropped from his palm.  He felt the weight and looked down through the haze.  It was the piece of wood Estel gave him.  Upon its surface was a great oak tree, skillfully carved.  Beneath it was a lone figure, an elf, glancing up into the sky above.  Little pinpricks of stars covered the top of the wood.  Legolas ran his hand along the etching, his fingers feeling along the grooves as he traced the lines of the tree up to the stars.  

            He clutched the wood to his chest and wept.  

            The days passed, and Legolas put on as much of a mask of normality as he could.  He told himself over and over that he would see Estel again, eventually, for Rivendell and Mirkwood kept up strong ties.  Yes, he would see Estel again sometime, even if that time were not now.  Legolas continued his normal life now as a prince, and he even, one week after Estel's departure, began his teasing again of Athakia.  Of course, a cloud of misery floated just out of reach in his eyes, and it would often return to the surface.  He would excuse himself from whatever it was he was doing and stand outside in the daylight to calm his unsteady heart.  

            Days blended to weeks.  Weeks flowed into months, and yet, Legolas went without sight or word of his beloved.  Around him, the forest melted into autumn.  The leaves turned to gold and amber, and yet, when songs of coming winter used to grace the halls of Legolas' youth, there was only sadness at this time.  It was in autumn that Legolas' mother disappeared, and out of curtsey for the grieving king, the halls took on a somber tone.  

            It was then that Haldir took his leave.  Legolas awoke one morning to find the elf in his room, watching the prince sleep with sad eyes.  Legolas walked to his friend and stood out, admiring the chill morning.  The leaves rustled in the breeze, and some floated gently to the ground.  Legolas looked over to Haldir and gasped when he saw a cloak about the elf's shoulders and a pack on his back.  

            "I must return to Lothlorien now," he announced to Legolas.  Legolas felt his throat clench up, and he tried to reach forward with a hand, but Haldir forcefully shook him away.  He frowned at Legolas.  "It will be better now, for both of us," he replied sternly.  Legolas opened his mouth and tried to explain, explain the feelings knotted up inside him, but all that came out was a little squeak.  Haldir sighed and lightly pecked Legolas' cheek before gracefully departing from the room.  That was all he said to Legolas, all the explanation needed.  Legolas sat down on the floor where he was and rested his head in his hand.  First Estel, now even Haldir gone (not that they had much contact in the first place), but Haldir had been there for support.  He was a friend, a dear friend, one that could never be replaced.  

            Why did he have to go?  Why was he always so selfish?  Legolas glanced up and suddenly made up his mind.  He stood up and ran out onto his balcony, flinging himself onto the nearest tree branch.  He climbed down and ran across the leaf-riddled ground, towards the gates.  He thought he caught the sound of hooves on stone, and he increased his pace, calling out Haldir's name as he went.  

            Finally, Legolas reached the gate.  Haldir was waiting for him when he came, standing beside his horse, and Legolas stopped a few feet away.  

            "At least tell your _friend_ a decent goodbye," he scolded.  Haldir gulped and whirled around, making to mount his horse, when Legolas restrained him, pulling him backwards by his cloak.  "Haldir, I have not forgotten you," Legolas whispered.  Haldir looked to the ground.  

            "Then Estel..."

           "That is a different bond, Haldir, but you, you are my closest friend and comrade, as you shall always be.  Estel, my lover, and you, my friend," he breathed.  Haldir looked up, and Legolas smiled and embraced him.  Haldir started and slowly wrapped his arms around Legolas.  

            "Then, my friend, I should say goodbye?" he asked with just a little scorn on his voice.  Legolas pulled away.  

            "Do not mock me," he admonished, "and leave your self-pity.  You may never have me as a lover, but do not refuse my friendship that I offer freely."  Haldir flinched at the words, but Legolas took his hand and guided him back to the horse that waited patiently.  "Return to Lothlorien, Haldir, and think.  Know though that I shall miss you, as I always have when you leave."  

            "And know that I shall miss you, Legolas," Haldir said as he sprang onto his horse's back.  He looked down and touched Legolas' cheek once more before spurring his horse on and trotting into the forest beyond.  Legolas touched his hand to that warm cheek and turned away slowly.  Anger boiled in him, but he could not help but mourn for the loss of that friend now, when he felt utterly alone in the world.  

_A passing glimpse_

_A fading dream_

_Was that all it was_

_A long lost memory _

_To both of us?_

_Bring back that time_

_Bring it back for me_

~*~*~*~Three months later~*~*~*~

            And so winter came and went, giving way to the thaw of spring.  In Imladris, the flowers bloomed again, and the trees grew their bright foliage.  Streams ran through the winding paths and gardens came to life once more; courtyards alight with sun and with color.  The elves were in high spirits with the coming of spring, holding many feasts and banquets.  Song floated through the halls and along the pathways.  There was light and mirth.  

            Of course, it did not reach the heart of one human.  

            Even now, when the sun shone bright overhead and Estel sat upon a marble bench in the garden, he could not shake the darkness over him.  He was twenty-one now, his birthday only a week ago, but not even that brought him joy.  For now, he felt that there was a clear path across the vastness of Middle-Earth to one forest, not so far away truthfully, and Mirkwood called to him.  Messengers had come from there, but none would speak to him when he came to them.  They gave no word of Legolas.  

            His foster-father also would not speak; merely telling Estel that darkness grew in Mirkwood once more, more so than usual, in fact.  Estel had heard that many vile creatures lived in its depths, but he never suspected that they would be of any trouble.  In fact, he could barely believe those stories, thinking back to what it looked like to him: bright, beautiful, and untroubled.  His mind grew all the more worried.  

            And, of course, the images of Legolas had returned.  There had been a period when Estel could look at something without somehow, thinking of Legolas, but that was over, and his mind returned to the fair elf constantly.  He would gaze over to the peaks of the Misty Mountains beyond his home and sigh, for that divide stood between him and his only love.  

            He leaned back and sighed, closing his eyes and letting the sun wash over his face.  Around him, birds called to each other, but Estel found no solace...

            "Estel," a voice said beside him.  Estel opened his eye and saw Elrond standing not three feet away.  He sat back up and nodded to his foster-father.  Elrond sat beside him and looked into the human's eyes.  

            "What troubles you?" Elrond suddenly asked.  It threw Estel off balance that was for sure.  "For I see that a shadow hangs over you, and it has for many months.  I considered you were unready to leave from Mirkwood and you missed its forests at first, but when your mood never improved, I have begun to wonder."  Estel hung his head and scooted away.  Oh, what would he say?  That nothing is wrong?  Evidently a lie.  Say that he misses Legolas?  Even to speak the name would summon painful feelings.  To say that the elf is his lover and that he wishes once more to set eyes upon the prince.  His father would scorn him and never utter a word in his presence again.  But, when he looked towards Elrond again, the normal frown was not there, replaced by a softening at the eyes and a twitch by the side of his mouth.  Estel steeled himself against the unfamiliar smile on his foster-father's face, rising instead.  

            "I am restless," Estel lied, his voice wavering only slightly, "restless to move again, to go off somewhere."  Elrond's face molded back to his frown; Estel could feel the annoyance radiating from the stare boring into his back, and he coughed.  

            "Estel, do not toy with me," Elrond threatened.  "Is it the prince?"  Estel visibly flinched, and he choked on his own breath.  Elrond rose and in one fluid movement he was in front of Estel.  "I can see that you miss your companion."  Estel toyed with the idea of fleeing the scene before his emotions betrayed him but deemed that unwise and merely went to inspect the bark of a flowing tree while his mind turned over, along with his stomach.  Oh, Legolas... 

            "I will honor whatever decision you have in your heart," Elrond said as he came to stand beside Estel.  Estel gulped back the stinging words that came to mind and simply hung his head.  Why then did he make Estel leave, if he obviously saw a link between him and the prince?  

            "What would I say of it?" Elrond asked suddenly, his voice spreading out over the garden in its traditional fashion.  Estel jumped at the answer to his unasked question, though he was quite used to this habit of Elrond's.  "Nothing, I suppose, as it should be, foster-son." 

            Suddenly, there was the patter of feet, and Estel and Elrond turned their heads as one to an archway leading out of the garden.  A young elf bowed before them.  

            "My lord," he announced to Elrond, "a messenger comes from Mirkwood, bearing news to you.  He requests you meet sometime this evening, though the time is open for your choice."  Elrond looked back to Estel, whose eyes now shone with anticipation.  

            "Tell the messenger I shall be there shortly," Elrond told the boy, who bowed once more and darted away again.  Elrond made to walk to the arch, but Estel's clearing of his throat stopped him.  

            "Why another messenger?" he asked.  Elrond looked at him, and the faintest twinge of something played at the corner of his mouth, though it was far from a smile.  Estel moved closer and pushed back Elrond to the arch.  "Why so many messengers from Rivendell?"  

            "There is trouble in Mirkwood," Elrond began.  "I do not think that Legolas has come to harm," he added hastily at Estel's wide-eyed stare.  "But, there is more movement than usual among the forests other inhabitants, spiders and such suddenly coming alive with a vengeance.  Many of the roads are unsafe to travel now, and King Thranduil is tied down in his own work trying to hold back the vile creatures."  He paused, and Estel thought for a moment.  

            "Then that is why," he mused aloud, "but Legolas," he whispered, "oh, there is no...Yes...no...Why now of all times...Legolas..."  He looked back at Elrond, who merely regarded him with a look of indifference.  

            "I have heard that Legolas is fairing well, somewhat more reserved now than usual, Thranduil told me in his last letter, but that is to be expected."  Estel sat down heavily on the bench, his mind racing.  Mirkwood is unsafe now, and Legolas is inaccessible, and he would not see the elf for a while; oh, he couldn't stand it.  He couldn't stand any of it!  

            "So we shall not go to Mirkwood," Estel began.  

            "Until we must," Elrond finished.  Estel looked down, but Elrond put an arm around him.  "If it is any comfort, I am almost certain that Legolas remembers you just as sharply as you think of him," Elrond whispered.  Estel looked up through a haze and gulped.  Suddenly, Elrond straightened up and smoothed out his robes.  

            "I must be going," he said.  He turned sharply and strode from the garden.  At the archway, Elrond paused and glanced back at his son.  A flash of light passed over his eyes, and he felt an unexplainable pang in his heart.  Estel faded in and out of view.  Instead of him, Elrond saw an older man, sitting upon a throne.  His head was bowed much in the same manner as Estel's was.  In front of him was a bound prisoner, an elf, by the looks of him, with fair hair and shining skin.  _"I do not see what fool would come up with such an accusation,"_ the figure spat.  The older Estel flinched.    

            But there was just Estel, along with the birds, and Elrond shook his head to clear it of the vision.  He turned away and left the human to his own thoughts in the garden.  

            The coming of night found Rivendell having yet another party, but Estel was not present.  He sat on his bed in his room, staring ahead at the world outside.  Through his mind ran a plan of Rivendell.  He mapped out the room where a banquet currently was, though he doubted it would be hard to avoid it.  Then, of course, there were the servants to count in.  He had watched them some nights, as he wandered alone through the hallways, and knew that there were few now.  Most slept in their own quarters.  Anyone else would be in the hall, laughing and singing now.  So, the path was clear for Estel, he hoped.  

            Gritting his teeth, the human rose.  He picked up his pack and shouldered it.  Then, he lifted up two full saddlebags and carried one in each hand.  He nudged open his door a crack with his foot and made sure the coast was clear.  One safe, he ran along the corridor, using all of the stealth Legolas had taught him.  He sprinted out into the open air and along a winding path.  He ran down a flight of stairs that led to a courtyard, taking them two at a time and vaulting over the railing when he was close enough to the bottom.  He slowed to a walk, panting, and hurriedly made for the shelter of the shadows near the stables.  

            He walked along the rows of stalls until he reached his horse's stall.  The chestnut horse looked up and snorted at him, but Estel silence him quickly.  He led the horse out and slung a saddle onto him.  Quickly, he fixed the saddlebags on and vaulted on himself.  The horse turned its head to one side and glanced back at Estel with one of its large, docile eyes, and Estel gave it a short kick.  The horse trotted out into the courtyard and down the path out of Imladris.  Estel glanced back mournfully, but there was no more turning back there.  

            It was a simple choice to leave.  If Rivendell and Mirkwood would only keep up their alliance with messengers, there was little hope for Estel.  He guessed that before there was a chance for him to see Legolas, he would go mad with waiting.  He had left a note to Elrond that he needed to get out, needed to move again.  Elrond would understand Estel, would keep his true destination a secret.  

            Now all Estel had to manage was to cross the miles between them, and he felt no pressure at that.  It would not be a hard task at all to do.  Of course, what awaited him in Mirkwood he did not know?  There were too many questions to speculate on what Legolas' reaction would be, so Estel would just have to go and hope for the best.  If it was that Legolas hated Estel's return, then he hated Estel's return.  If their love was just a dream to Legolas, then so be it.  As long as Estel could look on that youthful face once more, see the beautiful prince again, he would be content for the rest of his mortal years.  

***

            "The Enemy is trying to regain control of Dol Guldur, and our forces cannot hold it.  There are not enough elves there, and by the time we send in any reinforcements, we would not have anything to defend," Thranduil said wearily.  He put his head in his hands and moaned.  Maps crackled as his elbows shifted on the table.  Legolas looked up from where he had been examining a map of Dol Guldur.  

            "There are paths through the woods that would get the elves there soon enough, if you wish to try and keep Dol Guldur out of the Enemy's hand," Legolas informed him.  "I have found them on many a scouting mission.  There is a way to get elves down there soon enough to drive out the Enemy."  Thranduil sighed.  

            "I would not dare risk sending you with them though, my son.  You are my only heir, with your mother...you are my own heir," he finished after a pause.  Legolas' head twitched as he considered bowing it, but he merely looked into Thranduil's eyes.  

            "Then you lose Dol Guldur, father," he said coldly.  "You may make your choice."  With that, Legolas rose.  His chair scraped against the floor and broke the silence between them.  Motioning to the maps, Legolas said, "You cannot stay idle though if you wish to act."  He turned away and strode out of the room.  Legolas cursed under his breath and stormed down the corridor.  His father did not understand!  Legolas needed to get out of here!  What did Thranduil think was the explanation of Legolas' constant absence if not that?  

            He had spent the past four months patrolling the forests, too restless to remain in the palace while Estel's (Legolas flinched at the thought of the human) ghost lingered and drifted lazily through the corridors.  In the forest, he could lose the human.  There, he could patrol through Mirkwood and devote his time to other things.  The elves kept good company, and he could let Estel be for a while.  Whenever he was idle, Estel returned full force.  That damned human!  Oh, how Legolas treasured him, hated him, and loved him all the more for it.  

            And what a busy time it was.  The Enemy once again had its sights on Mirkwood in hopes of regaining the control it had before.  In many of the lands to the south already darkness had returned, foul beasts living there.  Orcs would enter the borders even, prowling about underneath the trees.  There was much for Legolas to do to keep his mind away from the dark-haired human.  

            But, in the past few weeks, Legolas had found himself once more in the confines of the palace, trapped, alone with only his memories.  For it was rumored by some of the scouts far to the south, near to Dol Guldur, that one or more of the Nine had crossed the borders of Mirkwood.  Most of the southern elves pulled away, including Legolas, who, with his party, had been heading down that way.  His father recalled that scouting mission and Legolas found himself back in the halls that whispered to him phrases Estel once said, mirrors showing his face, trees laughing like he once laughed.  

            Legolas became a recluse then, in a sour mood by his father's recall and plagued by memories.  He had slowly, over that time, grown harder, colder than, not as playful as he once was.  His father said that the elf was finally growing up.  Legolas glowered at him for saying it and left the room before tears would come to him as he felt that Estel was all but forgotten by them.  He spent days in his rooms or in conference with his father and other advisors, planning what to do about the southern lands.  

            "Curse it all," he muttered as he stepped into his chambers.  A cool breeze blew through the silk curtains.  Legolas grumbled and shut them, complaining about servants leaving them open.  They were shut when he exited his room last.  Legolas crossed to his bed and collapsed on the soft sheets.  He pulled off his boots and threw them to one side of the room, letting out a sigh and closing his eyes afterwards.  He was weary in his mind.  Too much bothered him now.  

            "Oh, Estel, why do you always have to come around when I should have a clear mind...?"  There was a rustling behind him, and Legolas sprang up, a knife that he always kept on his person out.  But there was no one there.  The room looked as it always should without anything out of place at all.  Still, Legolas' spine tingled.  He slowly circled once in place, dagger out, senses scanning the room.  Nothing.  Slowly, he settled back down onto the bed, sitting up now, his eyes constantly watching his surroundings.  

            Still, his instincts told him to get up and search his rooms.  His senses told him else wise.  

            Legolas rose and silently glided across the floor.  The door to his study was open, and he cautiously stepped over the threshold to the room.  It looked normal enough to him, nothing at all out of place...

            There was a sharp intake of breath, and Legolas whirled around.  

            The knife was only inches from the captor's face, and Legolas would have driven it into the man's head out of anger for the world.  But he stopped, his breath catching in his throat.  The intruder looked at him with wide eyes, pleading, hoping.  Around them, the world moved, but in a little bubble time stopped, frozen on that one moment when the knife stopped and their eyes met.  Frozen in time, just long enough for Legolas to see a small glimmer in that unfamiliar face, to see something familiar about it.  He gulped.  His hold on the knife loosened, and it fell to the floor with a clang.  

            Legolas stepped a few paces back, groping for a chair to sit down.  He legs threatened to give way, but his mind screamed at him to do something other than that, something better, more fitting.  He found the chair and fell back into it.  His hands shook as they grasped the arms, his knuckles white.  In front of him, the figure stared sadly in his direction.  

            "Hello," the man said, his face breaking to a sad smile.  As the skin shifted, the light caught some smooth droplets on its surface.  He was crying.  Legolas reached out with one trembling hand.  The figure approached him and kneeled by his side.  Legolas gently touched the cheek, ran his hand through the tangled hair.  His bottom lip trembled, and he bit it.  

            Suddenly, the man sprang up and wrapped his arms around Legolas.  He was smiling on his shoulder.  The skin, so soft, so warm.  Legolas collapsed in the embrace and tightly gripped the tunic.  His heart threatened to burst from its holdings as he felt the rough material.  For once, it was solid, not just an apparition that he would reach for.  Those would flit away, but this stayed, solid, true real.   

            "How..." he whispered, but Estel silenced him, placing a finger to the elf's lips.  Legolas looked into the strong grey eyes and blinked a few times.  They were real.  

            "One month I traveled," Estel said, "and a month worth my time, my dear, dear friend."  He took Legolas' face in both hands.  "Oh, my love, nin meleth, dear Legolas."  Legolas closed his eyes as Estel leaned forward.  

            "Welcome back, Estel," Legolas breathed before their lips met in a long postponed kiss.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Probably be ending this story soon, methinks.  I'm not sure though.  My muses are threatening to revolt if I keep up this "solving problems" stuff.  But, I mean, it's not as if I don't have enough other depressing stories going as is, so they should be pleased.  *glowers at muses*  

            Anyway, all reviews and comments are welcome...except flames, which should go as an understood rule as is.  

            Please review!  


	7. The Lone Horseman

Chapter 7: The Lone Horseman

            Wow, I got this chapter finished pretty quickly.  Well, inspiration was coming.  WHILE, OF COURSE, ON ALL OF MY OTHER STORIES IT ISN'T!  *fumes* But that's okay.  I'm almost done with this one.  ^_^  

            Yes, I know I changed the rating.  But there is reason.  There will be a bit of a lemon (or is it lime?  I know there's a difference but have never really gotten it straight…oh, whatever, you get the point) in this chapter.  Just thought I'd give the heads up! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Legolas woke to find an arm wrapped around him, a head near his shoulder where he slept.  The elf started and jumped up, letting out a short yelp.  Beside him, Estel stirred and moaned.  He let out a sigh and sat back down, clutching his beating heart.  

            "What is it?" Estel asked in his half-awake stage.  Legolas looked down at the human and smiled.  He had not changed much since Legolas last saw him, other than the fact that he now had a bit of a beard, though not much, and he was stronger of limb then before, when he was a bit slight, though not by any means weak.  He shook out his long hair and sat up also, pulling Legolas to him.  Legolas shrugged his shoulders.    

            "What time is it?" he wondered.  Sun shone through his window, and birds called to each other outside.  It felt like an eternity since yesterday, when he found Estel awaiting him.  Since then, they had not left the room and had never truly been more than a few feet apart.  

            "I would say about noon.  I woke around daybreak, but you slept soundly in your little elvish land and I let you be," Estel responded.  "I do hope there was nothing of importance for you to attend to last night."  Legolas laughed and kissed Estel once more.  

            "If there was, there was reason to miss it."  Estel put a hand to Legolas' cheek and felt tears forming in his eyes again.  He blinked a few times.  He had done enough crying last night as they spent most evening pouring out their tales to each other, any waking moment, it seems, they could remember apart.  Estel did not complain though.  

            Suddenly, he looked at the elf and saw something stunning in him for the first time.  Estel stared upon Legolas many a time before and admired his beauty, but never as this.  It was as if he saw with new intensity the long mouth, his bright eyes, his pale skin.  His hair fell down his shoulders in a golden wave.  The way that there were little creases between his eyebrows from his confusion at Estel's sudden silence, all of it took on new meaning.  But truly, what caught the man's eyes were the ears, those angular ears, delicate, fragile, and beautiful.  Estel felt ashamed of his own, so rounded, so plain, without life.  An elf's ear spoke of beauty and mirth.  Estel reached out with one hand and gently touched the tip of the ear.  Legolas gasped and shivered.  Gingerly, Estel traced the line of the ear down to the elf's face.  Legolas closed his eyes.  It burned to have anyone touch his ears, but for Estel, he would allow that joy.  

            Estel's mouth closed around Legolas'.  His whole body burned now, as Estel slowly leaned down.  Legolas slipped backwards and onto his back.  He opened his eyes to see the man looking down on him, lust glowing in the grey irises above him.  Estel reached for the bindings on Legolas' tunic and quickly undid it.  It slipped off the elf, and Estel reached for Legolas' leggings...

            "My lord!" a voice called from the hallway.  Estel jumped away, suddenly looking at half-undressed Legolas.  Legolas looked down, blushed slightly, and reached for his tunic.  Estel stammered a few unfinished words.  

            "My lord," the servant called again.  Legolas coughed.  "Your father wishes to speak with you."  Legolas gulped, found himself slipping, and fell off the bed to the floor.  He scrambled to his feet and threw the tunic over his head while frantically motioning for Estel to hide for now.  Estel staggered away, glancing back at Legolas, who now opened the door.  

            "My lord," the servant said, bowing.  "Your father wishes a quiet meal with you.  He is in his dining room."  She bowed again and quietly left at Legolas' nod.  He glanced around before darting back into the room.  

            "My father wants to see me," he whispered to Estel, who peered around the entrance to Legolas' back room.  Estel nodded.  

            "I'll wait here," he promised.  Legolas smiled to him a bit nervously, felt heat rising in his cheeks, and scampered away, bolting down the hallway to his father's own wing of the palace.  He ran down a flight of steps, taking them two at a time.  His heart pounded in his chest as he reached a large inner courtyard with tall trees and a bubbling fountain in the center.  He paused by it to glance at his reflection, for in the next doorway was his father's rooms.  He was a disheveled mess, his hair in disarray, his tunic crooked, his face flushed from running and his previous encounter with Estel.  His heart beat two times faster at the thought.  His body tingled as he remember those gentle hands, the frantic way that Estel jerked at his clothing, his lips, his eyes.  He shook his head to clear it of such thoughts for now.  Taking a deep breath, Legolas smoothed back his hair and straightened his tunic while stepping into the rooms beyond.  

            He entered into a large hall with three smaller corridors off it.  One led to a study, a grand study with more books then in all of the halls of Mirkwood.  One led down another way towards the king's private chambers.  And another led to an array of sitting rooms, one of which was used for private meals of the king.  Legolas headed in that direction, breathing slowly to try to calm his heart.  

            "Ah, my son," his father said as he entered the dining hall.  Thranduil rose from the great oak table and beckoned at a seat beside him.  "Come and sit, will you?  I have a meal coming for us, being that you have not had food, I surmise, since yesterday morning."  He smiled knowingly as Legolas sat down.  He glanced around at the room, looking everywhere but at his father.  No amount of royal training could cover the emotions spilling out onto his features.  He could not make eye contact with his father, no matter what.  He would hate Legolas for this, if he ever knew about Estel.  What would he think?  What would he say?

            "So Estel has returned then?" began Thranduil.  Legolas jumped in his seat and looked at his father.  Thranduil was grinning now.  "Do not think I haven't noticed.  You are not as glum as usual, and it was obvious when Lord Elrond was here that there was something between you?"  Legolas coughed into his hand.  "Do not avoid me, son.  I do know."  

            "And what do you have to say of it, father?" Legolas questioned politely.  Thranduil's smile faded, and he leaned back in his chair.  Not a good sign, Legolas knew.  His father would be silently measuring his words now, picking the best for his upcoming speech.  Legolas felt a pit growing in his stomach.  Either a slow and painful reprimand or a long speech on the bonds of love.  Both ways Legolas dreaded.  When was the food coming?!

            "I would not have expected to see my only son turn this way," the king said.  Legolas steeled himself for the oncoming assault.  His father shook his head.  "But you love him, do you not?  I see it in your eyes, that delirium, the passion; I can remember every moment of it.  But I have words of caution for you."  _Even worse,_ Legolas thought, _he does not stand on either side.  _"Estel is...I am not sure how to say this.  I can understand that he is as good of a...man...as any, and I say nothing against his character, but in my heart I feel it is unsafe for you to love him."

            "You also felt unsafe to allow me outside for a full three years of my life," Legolas countered.  His father recoiled as if Legolas had struck him, but the elf did not flinch.  What did he mean, risky loving Estel?  Estel was devoted, probably blind now, yes, as was Legolas, but he would not break this bond.  He would not sway, ever!  

            "Son, that was different.  Now, though, it is not only thought.  There are reasons that you should not love Estel, reasons that have to do with his future.  You see...oh, I should not speak this to you, but I must, even if Elrond vowed me to silence.  But you must not mention it to Estel ever!  He knows what he is, a Dúnedain...oh, but you don't..."

            "Father, I know," Legolas butted in coldly.  Thranduil nodded.  

            "So you know his history.  Good, that is good; it will make this much easier.  You see, Estel, or Aragorn, as is his proper name, is not just a Dúnedain.  He is descended from a powerful line: the line of kings."  Thranduil paused to let that sink in.  "Yes, Aragorn is of the lost bloodline, the heir the throne of men.  In him runs the blood of Númenor.  He is the last of that bloodline, Legolas, my son."  

            "There are no kings, though.  His destiny is to then rise above them and come to the throne once more in Gondor?"  Dread filled Legolas as he felt the course of this conversation.  "And..."

            "Yes, my son, you see," Thranduil said, his mouth twitching at one corner.  "_The last of that bloodline._  Men now are a failed race.  Estel is not.  He has the strength of old in him!  But he shall be the last, if this road continues.  Legolas, there is darkness in my heart, not just for you, but also for him, and for all men.  Legolas, leave Estel before your love grows beyond that point!  He is the heir to the throne.  What if no heir follows him?  He is the hope of men, for it is foretold that he shall lead them to greatness.  You cannot let him be the last."  Legolas hung his head.  How was he to have known?  Estel, the heir to the throne of Gondor?  It did not surprise Legolas, for Estel could have a kingly bearing about him many a time.  But he could not face that to be true.  

            "Father," Legolas said his voice soft.  "I do wish I had known before I had bonded so closely to him.  These wounds will not heal as quickly as you might think if I do what you ask of me."  With that, he stood, malice in his eyes, and stormed out of the room.  

            "Legolas, heed my words!" Thranduil called back.  "Do not fall to selfishness and allow men to stay in their dark ages now.  Legolas, I only give you warning."  

***

            "My father knows," Legolas whispered to Estel as they prowled in the forest that night.  There was little light to see by, but they needed none here, when they could feel each other's hands and hear the other's breath.  Estel glanced to the sky and nodded.  

            "I thought he might.  Elrond picked up on it also."  Legolas sat down suddenly, leaning on a tree, his head in his knees.  

            "But does Elrond give you blessing?"

            "He respects my decision, whatever it might be, though for some reason I think those words was hard for him to say to me."  Legolas nodded.  He knew what Elrond's hesitation was now.  "What about your father?  You came back in quite a mood."  Estel kneeled in front of Legolas and lifted up the elf's head.  

            "My father...put simply, would rather die than see this," Legolas muttered.  His whole body shook.  "He said he "understood" that I was infatuated now with you, but that I should take it as a passing thing, nothing permanent."  He laughed then, the sound spreading through the woods.  "Oh, there is much he does not see!  My father is blind in many ways."  Estel smiled.  

            "Well he doesn't need to know," Estel whispered.  "What does it matter of his blessing?  Truthfully, we shall run soon anyway, correct?  You don't fear that now, do you?"  Legolas opened his mouth to say something but shut it.  He would not break that promise to his father.  He shook his head tentatively.  

            "Not at all, Estel, meldanya," he replied.  "Still…"

            "There is too much to see to pass it by," Estel said.  "Legolas, of course I will not force you to go with me.  But I want to see the world around me.  With you."  Legolas smiled and craned his neck up, placing a short kiss on Estel's cheek.  Estel reached down and stroked away a piece of hair from Legolas' face.  He cupped the elf's chin in his hand.  He bent down lower.  Legolas' heart fluttered in his chest as their lips met, the thirst he felt earlier in Estel's kiss increasing tenfold.  "Anything to do with you."  Estel pressed against the elf, and Legolas felt himself pressed against the tree.  The bark drove into his back, but he ignored the pain, engulfed within his own passion.  

            Estel gently prodded Legolas' lips with his tongue.  The lips slowly opened, and his tongue explored the cavity of Legolas' mouth.  Legolas touched the bottom of Estel's with his own tongue, sending a shiver down the man's spine.  Estel pulled away, looking down into Legolas' face.  Legolas slowly opened his eyes.  He moaned.  The hands of the man reached for the fastenings of his tunic, slowly undoing them, sliding over his soft skin.  Legolas reached up, blinded by lust, and slipped the man's shirt away.  It fell from his shoulders beside him.  Legolas fell lower, his back leaving the tree, until his head hit the ground beneath him.  The chill night air hit him, but he did not bother with it.

            Without hesitation, Estel stripped Legolas of his leggings.  Legolas called out to Estel, desperate, lust filling the sound, until it turned into a moan, moaning of that one name over and over.  Estel's pants slipped away easily enough, leaving their flesh exposed to the world and each other's touch.  

            Estel grasped Legolas' mouth in his own again.  He ran his lips down the elf's neck, playfully biting at it and causing Legolas to yelp.  He traced the collarbone with his tongue and felt his way down to Legolas' heart.  There, he put his head.  

            "I can hear your heartbeat, quickening, faster and faster," he murmured.  Legolas reached up and grabbed Estel's soft hair, entwining his fingers in it.  "I hear it beating in my ear, one with my own."  He moved and bit at the tip of the elf's ear, causing the elf to tighten below him.  But Legolas did not complain.  Estel pressed down against Legolas, head on his chest again, as if he meant to crush him against the ground.  The elf groaned.  The man was so soft.  Estel ran a hand down Legolas' stomach, down, lower, lower…Legolas groaned.  "Yes, so quick now, dear, dear Legolas."  Legolas felt dizzy now.  He tried to find a thought, anything but the burning throughout his limbs, but the fire consumed every part of him.  

            "Estel," Legolas moaned as he pulled up on the hair, bringing Estel's lips back to his own.  He licked them with his tongue.  Estel's mouth clamped over his.  He slid his hand behind the elf's back, running them along the curved surface, skin so delicate, pale and shining bright in the moonlight below him.  He sat up and looked down at the elf, a hand on each side of his head now.  He was the golden prince for sure, even in the darkness.  The golden prince now, desperate, reaching up and running his hands along Estel's cheeks, down his chest.  

            "My prince," Estel whispered as he collapsed into Legolas again.  He ran his face down Legolas' chest, inhaling deeply, sliding down him.  "My golden prince…"

***

            Legolas woke the next morning to find a blanket draped across his stiff shoulders.  He grumbled about something and sat up.  Around him, the forest glowed with the light of daybreak.  Birds swooped overhead.  Something scurried away beside him.  

            "Good morning," Estel said from where he sat in the tree branch above Legolas.  Legolas craned up his head.  Estel was already dressed.  "I got the blanket, in case you would like to know, after you fell asleep.  That entrance into your room is quite handy, I must say."  Legolas laughed and stood now, wrapping the blanket around him to ward off the early morning chill and in some sense of modesty.  During the day, they yet might find other elves.  

            "How long have you been awake?" Legolas asked.  Estel coughed, making Legolas set his hands on his hips.  "Well?"

            "This forest is not safe, correct?"  Legolas was so good at glaring, Estel noted.  "Well, I mean…I was concerned!  There was something out there, and I had already left you alone in the forest.  I could not go back to sleep."  Legolas sighed and bent down to where his clothes lay in a heap.  He dropped the blanket and quickly dressed.  

            "You should not have done that," he said through his tunic that he slipped into.  "I would have heard if any creature came.  I am an elf, you know.  You don't have to watch my every move."  Estel shrugged and jumped from the branch, landing in an uneasy crouch.  

            "Well, I was merely concerned with my lover."  

            And so they walked back to the palace, playfully arguing with each other over many matters.  But in their hearts they knew now that every previous promise, every word spoken of eternity, was true and would remain true.  Last night sealed that.  Not only did they link their hearts but their flesh.  Lovers until the end of the earth, no matter what stood between them, if even the Valar cursed their bonding.  

            But maybe eternity was a bit too long.

***

            "Aragorn, I was gone for two days!" Legolas shouted at the man across from him.  Yes, Aragorn, that was Legolas' secret name for him, the one they used in private, instead of his childhood name of Estel.  

            "Two days while it was said that war raged in Dol Guldur!  You rode to the south, Legolas, closer to the battle!" Aragorn retorted.  Legolas threw up his hands in exasperation.  

            It had been three years since that night in the forest, three years since their love truly blossomed.  Aragorn had not left Mirkwood since then, never venturing away as he wanted long ago; he remained true with his lover.  Legolas sighed and turned away, looking out the window of their room to the snow falling outside.  

            "I needed to get out, Aragorn.  I had to get out," he repeated.  "Can't you understand me?"  Aragorn stood up angrily, glaring at the back of the elf.  

            "You left without me knowing.  You rode south, to the battle.  You were in danger and did not mention it to me!"  

            "Must I tell you every aspect of my life?" Legolas roared back.  He whirled around, fists clenched by his sides.  "I have put up with you before, _my love._  You are protective of me, fretting about my actions and whether or not I am in danger.  Can you not give me a moment's peace?"  Aragorn put a hand on his lover's shoulder, but Legolas shook it off with a cold laugh.  "Don't try to butter up to me now, trying to act all pitiful.  I am sick of this, Aragorn!  I can take care of myself if I want.  Do I watch over your every action!  No, and that is so you can have a life.  We both have lives.  Don't try to control mine."  

            "I am not controlling it!  Dammit, Legolas, don't you see that I worry about you.  You are my love, precious, dear, golden prince…"  Legolas laughed.  

            "So that is it then," he sneered.  "I am the golden prince.  A prince unable to protect himself.  Aragorn, you have grown so strange in the past months, becoming even more watchful of me then before.  What is wrong with you?  I am not helpless, not at all.  In fact, I know these woods better then you ever will, and I have increased senses to my benefit."  

            "Oh, never mind!" Aragorn whispered harshly, sitting down heavily on the edge of the bed.  

            "What is it then, if it is not that?" Legolas challenged, crossing his arms.  Aragorn looked up towards the sky in a beseeching manner before looking the elf in the eyes.  

            "What family do I have, Legolas?" Aragorn questioned.  "What true family do I have?  None, Legolas.  My father is gone, my mother dead.  I do not know a family.  Elrond took me in, but I was always alien, different, alone.  Legolas, you are the closest thing to a family of some type.  You are one of the few people in this world I love, and the only I love with the whole in my heart.  I'm a lost soul, Legolas.  I…do not want to lose my only grip on the world around me.  Legolas, when around you, the feeling that I do not belong is gone.  I do not need answers to who I am!  I am content just to be with you, near you, living happily by your side.  Everyone dear to me has died.  That is why I cannot let you go, Legolas!  I cannot let you slip away from me, too."  Legolas stared at the man in front of him in horror.  Aragorn hid his face in his hands, shaking uncontrollably.  "You would not know of what I speak, for you have always had a place in something.  I have never had my own place, except as your lover.  Maybe I do overreact."  He could go no further, but he needed not to.  Legolas sat beside the man and cradled his head against his chest, gently murmuring to him.  

           "You overreact, I have no doubt of that," Legolas said coldly.  His voice softened, "but I did not know.  Aragorn, is that why you are lost now?"  Aragorn looked up.  He had shed to tears on his face, but his eyes glistened in the reflected light from the snow.  

            "What place do I have?" he asked again.  Legolas put a finger to his lips.  

            "You need no other place then to be my lover," he muttered.  Unease grew in his heart, but he buried it lest Aragorn sense it and question.  He rose now.  "Aragorn, I am sorry I ever questioned you.  Please, I would like some time alone though.  I will return soon."  With that, he left; trying his best to keep his composure though inside was turmoil.  

             Aragorn watched Legolas close the door before falling back on the covers of the bed, burying his face in the pillow.  He had said too much, he knew.  But he had to speak his mind, had to get that off.  Over the past months, he had seen Legolas, so calm, so at ease, at home somewhere.  Aragorn had grown to know Mirkwood as his home, but it was not…home.  Nothing was to him, he realized with horror.  He had no home, no home but that forgotten one of his past long ago, buried deep in the lands to the north with the Dúnedain Rangers.  

            What if even that was gone?  He did not know if there were any more Rangers left, if they had perished, if they had scattered.  For most of his life, he lived in the dark of them, wondering, questioning.  He had no home and few memories of his previous life.  There was nothing for him.  

            "But I am a lover," he reminded himself.  "Legolas loves me and is faithful, as I am to him.  I am a lover."  

            But being a lover was never enough.  It was something but not that solidity that truth would give Aragorn.  He was in the dark about his past and his life.  He was shrouded in mystery, mystery that Elrond had only hinted at here and there.  Aragorn knew there was more to his story then he had been told.  He was not just a stranger from the north, no.  He felt that in his very soul, buried deep within him, was something darker then he expected.  

            Aragorn closed his eyes and fell into a fitful sleep, troubled by the only memories he had of days long past.  

            Legolas returned at dinnertime.  He had servants bring both Aragorn and his meal up to his room.  They ate in relative silence, sometimes commenting about the snow outside, about the creatures in Mirkwood, new discoveries, but always petty things.  

            Night fell over the world.  The snow ceased to fall with the closing of the day.  Legolas closed the curtains over the window with the full moon glaring up at him off the snow.  Aragorn sat on the bed, watching him, covers wrapped around his sensitive human body.  Their plates sat discarded on a table, both of them half-eaten.  Legolas sat back down on his side of the bed.  

            "I am going to sleep now," he told Aragorn, who nodded.  

            "Sounds good.  Today was long, and I am weary.  Good night, my beloved."  They kissed each other good night and settled down under the blankets.  Legolas blew out the candle beside him, plunging the room into the darkness.  

            "Goodnight."  

_The lone horseman_

_Riding across the plain _

_Alone, alone_

_What do you seek?  _

Legolas woke to the sound of a mournful song playing through his head.  The lone horseman, that was odd.  He felt near to tears just at the melody of it.  So lost, so forlorn, the lone horseman riding.  He reached over to wrap an arm around Aragorn.  He would like that song.  

            His arm fell against sheets, crumpled sheets.  Legolas gasped and sat upright.  The place where Aragorn should have just been stirring was vacant.  There was so man there to roll over and smile at the elf.  He gulped back a lump in his throat.  Maybe Aragorn was just gone for a walk, Legolas said to himself.  He did that often.  He slowed the beating of his furious heart and slipped his legs off the bed.  Aragorn was just out for a morning walk.  

            "What…?" Legolas breathed as he felt a piece of parchment beneath his foot.  He lifted it up and unfolded the paper, well creased and worn.  On it was a note, the ink smearing in some places where tears graced it.  

            _My beloved Legolas,_

_            I have gone now to find myself, out in the world beyond.  I am sorry that I must depart from your love, but I have no home and no meaning.  I have thought long of this, and I must discover for myself who I am.  If only I could have you by my side, but this is my own pilgrimage, my lone journey across the great expanses of Middle-Earth to where I may yet find the truth.  Mayhap I stumble upon it.  _

_            But do not fear.  We shall meet again, my dearest elf.  Remember that years matter not to us.  They are not a counting of love.  You shall not fade, radiant, beautiful elf of mine.  Legolas, your image is forever engraved in my mind and my heart.  _

_            May I be there in yours.  You might not forgive me for this, and I am sorry if that is the case.  _

_            But I still love.  _

_Estel, Aragorn o Legolas_

"No," Legolas muttered.  "NO!"  He sobbed and clutched the note to his chest.  "NO, NO, NO!  You are not gone, Aragorn!  NO!"  He ripped the parchment in half, tearing the paper into little shreds and scattering it around him.  "You have not gone!" he implored.  "I know you have not, Aragorn.  It is a lie!  A LIE!"  

            "Legolas?" Thranduil called.  His father opened the door and rushed to Legolas' side.  Legolas fell onto his shoulder and wept, calling out for Aragorn.  "Shhh, my son, I know what has become him.  His horse is gone from the stable.  The grooms reported that to me this morning.  Legolas, he must leave when he must.  He could not stay…"

            "Estel!" Legolas cried.  "Oh, Estel, what have you done?  Gone to look for yourself?  Why did you leave me?  How could you dare leave me?"  

            "Legolas, we must all part with the ones we love…"

            "You do not know!" Legolas spat.  "Get away from me, you.  What could you say to me of comfort!  My love is gone!  Promises broken, the vows taken now gone!  I would have gone with him to the ends of the earth!  Aragorn!  ARAGORN!"  Legolas wrenched out of his father's grip, hysterical with rage and fear, shaking with every emotion possible.  

            He ran from his room and out of the palace, not stopping until he was miles away and his tears has stopped and his legs could take him no further.  Aragorn had dared to desert Legolas.  That is what it was.  Could he not give warning that this would come about in the end?  Then Legolas remembered Aragorn's behavior.  The man had mentioned home, lost, being lost.  He was out to search for himself, yes.  But was he not at home in Mirkwood?  There would always rest tension between him and Thranduil, but for all of Legolas' knowledge, Aragorn had come to ignore that.  Thranduil kept a respectful distance.  

            Legolas unclenched his fist and found a shred of the parchment.  Aragorn's tears stained it.  Legolas clutched it to his chest.  He held it to his face.  He could smell the man on it, smell Aragorn.  Legolas fell to his knees in the snow around him and let the parchment drift, his mind too weak to think any longer.  He closed his eyes and fell forward, unable to move one muscle.  His very being ached with fatigue, far past the bounds of normal physical aching.

            And the parchment caught a gust of wind and blew lazily by Legolas and into the unknown white landscape beyond.  

_The lone horseman rides into the sunset_

_Searching, praying_

_He seeks too far away_

_But he will find_

_And his horse canters along_

_The world rushing by in a white whirlwind_

_A whirlwind like that of his heart_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            You know, I just realized that in the last chapter, they had just gotten back together, and now they are gone again!  Hehehe…pretty odd.  But I had that HUGE block of time where nothing happened, and I didn't feel like sticking any fluff in there.  I had enough already.  I definitely have enough in this story, being that it is my longest yet!  *cheers for myself*  

            The next chapter will be the last one in the story!  And after that comes the sequel, Prophecies and Convictions, which I have fully finished.  

            Oh, and I must thank my beta…after forgetting to do it for so long.  *sweatdrop* Hehehe…but many thanks to her for betaing this chapter!!!  

            Please review and make me feel special!

{~.^}


	8. Never Let go

            This is the final chapter of this story!  *cheers* I made it all the way through and didn't kill myself before that.  I can say this was a good story to write though.  Fun, for sure, as every story is.  But let's stop ranting so that you can read this!  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 8: Never let go

_Journal entry for September 25, 3018_

_            Hello again, my dear friend, my confidant, the one that kept me alive when I could pour my grief onto your pages and let it wash out of me in torrents.  Yes, if you must know, I have been reminiscing recently.  But there is reason; it is not just me having too much time to think and wondering about the long lost past that was once reality to my hazy mind.  _

_            Sometimes, I wonder if should stop looking back that far at all.  I mean, what was left of any pain is gone, just a dull ache here and there to remind me of old fires, old love.  But eventually my mind can wander back, and I come to old memories deeply buried in my heartless soul, memories of when I had dreams, hopes, when there was still wonder in this world.  _

_            But that is all gone, for sure.  _

_            Oh, Legolas, stop thinking about that!  That was sixty-something years back.  Surely, common sense would say that my love had dwindled, that I could not recall that from my endless bank of memory.  But that is the problem.  Immortality holds my emotions in me, and I made promises then I have no intention of breaking.  Even if the other side of the promise is a frayed rope.  It can still support weight, as long as it is not broken fully.  I wish I could let go, occasionally in the dark of night when I am utterly alone and the rubbing of the rope on my hand only escalates that feeling.  What if I could drop away without ever turning back to see grey eyes above me, watching, waiting maybe even for my return?  _

_            But he was so close!  How did he not even ask, utter one word of questioning of my condition, how I fared?  But his lips were shut.  Or so Haldir says.  _

_            Yes, Haldir has returned.  He came about two years after Aragorn…left me, and came at random intervals from then on.  And now he is back, bringing with him startling news that only makes my pain harsher.  _

_            He saw Aragorn._

_            When he informed me of this, my heart skipped and beat, and I pounced on him, screaming, shaking him, and forcing every bit of knowledge out of him as he tried to pry me off.  He sat me down on a bench and took my hand in his, in a friendly manner, of course.  Haldir had dropped his advances on me when he perceived the grief painted all over my pale face.  I only treasure him more as a friend now that I do not constantly watch him for his next move.  _

_            And he began his tale.  _

_            Aragorn had come to Lothlorien.  When, Haldir could not place exactly, but a while back to be certain.  He was a guest in the wood, but at first, Haldir did not know it was Aragorn.  He looked older, much older, worn and troubled by so much.  He was ragged when he first entered the wood, haggard and no more the shining human he was.  He acknowledged Haldir at least but gave no mention that I even existed.  In fact, there were only a few passing words between them.  _

_            "But I watched him," Haldir assured me.  "I watched his every move.  Sometimes, I saw him sitting alone, gazing into the far distance, and I wondered what it was he thought about.  When he did see me, I would smile, and he returned my stare with listless eyes.  Legolas, he has changed.  What he saw on his travels I cannot tell, but his life is no more what it was."  Tears brimmed in my eyes.  I could not imagine Aragorn as anything more then the almost careless human he was.  When we first met—well, when we first talked to each other on somewhat understanding terms—he was simply a human, still young, but not troubled at all.  Sure, there were problems, of course, his mother.  Oh, I could see that that fact bothered him, his mother dead and his father slain before her.  But other then that, what was there?  _

_            Still, my mind inevitably wandered back to our parting conversation, the last fight that we had between us.  No home?  No place could he mark as his own, no past that was clear.  He had questions unanswered, questions that gnawed at him from the inside.  _

_            Could I have prevented this?  Could, if I had shared my knowledge and broken that pact with my father, I have halted this departure from me?  What effects would that have on us, though?  My father's words sprang back to me.  The only heir…the only heir…_

_            "Legolas, I have some other news, though you are so troubled today I do not know if I should share it with you," Haldir said quietly, putting an arm around my shoulder.  Without a thought, I leaned towards him.  _

_            "Haldir, it's been so long since I had a shoulder to rest on.  Please, could you stay here, just a bit longer?  I do not know when I shall see Aragorn again.  Haldir, what were you saying earlier?"  Haldir dared not trespass into my private space, but he gently held me as we sat together.  He took a deep breath.  _

_            "Legolas, while I was there, and Aragorn…Arwen was also."  I stiffened, my heart beating ten times faster.  No, I commanded, those words will not issue from your mouth.  They shall not, Haldir!  I can hear your phrases now, rolling from your tongue so kindly though their strength will be with daggers.  _

_            "And I saw them in the other's company much more then I would have expected.  On top of that, Aragorn, to my surprise, was on speaking terms with the Lady Arwen."  My throat tightened, and breath had trouble reaching my lungs.  Haldir squeezed my shoulder.  I buried my face in his tunic.  "Maybe I am wrong to so easily surmise from this that there is something else between them other then mutual respect, but my heart is troubled.  I am sorry," he whispered.  I slid under his arm and stared straight ahead, my body shaking.  _

_            "What did they appear to be?" I asked my voice breaking.  "What were they like?" I screamed at him.  Haldir held up his hands and I collapsed on the ground.  _

_            "Sometimes, I could see that Arwen wanted intimacy from Aragorn.  And—how can I say this—he returned her advances occasionally.  Legolas, she is beautiful, spoiled, yes, but beautiful.  Even I have fallen prey to her beauty."  I stared into Haldir's face, my mind racing, thoughts swimming through the mush that was my brain.  Oh, help me, Valar!  I cried out.  Shakily, I got to my feet, glancing around nervously.  Haldir rose to take my hand, but I shook my head.  _

_            "You lie," I spat.  "You lie!"  Without looking back, I fled from that place.  Haldir dared not follow me.  _

_            But here I sit, a day later, in the courtyard garden with the forest to my right.  Golds and reds dance across my vision as the wind strews dead leaves over the brick walkway.  One lands on the page where I write.  It is a deep brown, just as Aragorn's hair was.  I twirl it between my fingers while I scribble in this fine hand these notes.  _

_            I have not seen Haldir since that incident, in fact.  I wonder where he disappeared._

"What about me are you writing?" Haldir inquired, peeking over Legolas' shoulder.  The elf prince snapped his book shut.  He glowered up at Haldir, who shrugged.  "Then I had no business seeing that."  

            "No, you didn't," Legolas retorted sourly.  Haldir jumped over the bench and plopped down beside Legolas, staring in the direction of the forest.  The afternoon sun blazed down on them, but it was pleasant enough, warming their backs as they sat in silence.  Legolas fingered the outside of his journal at the frayed edges where age had worn it thin.  This one was his third.  

            "Well," Haldir said, punctuating it with a cough.  Legolas turned his head towards the elder elf.  Haldir caught the icy eye's gaze and hastily retreated towards the woods with his eyes.  

            "I suppose you will return to Lothlorien soon," Legolas ventured.  Haldir flashed a smile at him.  

            "I suppose I shall," Haldir replied.  "But, if you would like for me…"

            "No, you have come too often, and I myself will depart in the coming days."  The elf smiled a sad smile.  "My father dares not make the journey himself to Rivendell; there is need for him in these woods."  Haldir nodded politely.  

            "So still he continues his search for the creature Gollum?"  

            "By word of Mithrandir, yes, he does," Legolas finished with a sigh.  "Mithrandir is wise, but there is little doubt in my mind that the creature is long gone from here."  Haldir arched his eyebrows but made no response.   Legolas let out a long sigh.  "But that is none of my business and I shall not intrude on my father's decisions."  

            "But you are his son…"

            "Not from the way he treats me and I would rather not accept that title," Legolas retorted.  They lapsed into silence.  "Do you think…do you think that maybe…if I am in Rivendell…or is it too much to ask."  

            "You have held onto him this long.  Don't desert it just so soon."  Haldir patted Legolas reassuringly, producing a small smile from the elf's sad mouth.  With that, Haldir rose slowly to leave the elf alone to his own thoughts.  Legolas waited for him to leave before resting his head in his hands.  

***

            "My lord, we must depart now," an elf called to the stables.  Legolas looked up from where he sat on a bale of hay.  The sun was low in the sky, not yet rising; all around was the sound of birds calling to each other and the rustling of leaves in the strong autumn wind.  In the stall nearest to him, he heard his horse snort.

            "I am coming," Legolas grumbled.  He spoke a few words in Sindarin, unlocking the stall door.  His horse followed him from the stables to the main gate of the palace in Mirkwood.  There was a large gathering of elves there waiting to see him and his entourage off to Imladris, where Lord Elrond summoned them for a "council of great importance."  Legolas slowly mounted onto his horse.  Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Thranduil staring at him with indifference.  He raised his hand in farewell; Legolas turned his back to his father.  

            With a quick word in elvish, Legolas set his horse in line with the others.  They passed beneath the gate, and Legolas let out a sigh.  He stared at the road in front of them, sprinkled with elves to see them departing.  An image floated over the current one, basking him in evening sunlight as another procession entered the gates.  Legolas knew how those souls on the sides were.  But his heart was heavy and troubled.  Reminiscing would only cause greater pain.  He let the memory die for now.  Instead, he focused on the road ahead of him, where in a month's time he would once again grace the halls of the Last Homely House.  

                        The sun peaked and fell, the day waned, evening light spreading across the world.  Night fell, the elves slept, and the sun rose again to bathe the forest in light.  And so the cycle went as Legolas traveled, lost in his own world.  He rarely spoke to the other elves around him in more then a few words.  Too much passed through his head to understand the meaning of speech; it was a forgotten task involving too many muscles that needn't be used.  Not only did he ponder the meanings behind this council but the…possibilities…in Rivendell.  

            _Drop that subject,_ Legolas commanded himself.  And he did.  

            Weeks passed.  The autumn winds grew harsher, colder, blowing from the north and bringing with them frigid nights.  In front of the elves, the Misty Mountains stood defiantly, the peaks stretching to the cloudy heavens above in the impossible stretch to the edge of the sky.  The month changed; when the elves awoke in the mornings sometimes there would be a few flakes of snow falling from the sky to cover them and their gear in a light dusting, but by mid-morning, it was gone, leaving only overcast clouds.  

            And forever Legolas merely watched, not fully seeing through his eyes in his skull.  The world was nothing more to him but a collage of sights, sounds, and colors, thrown together to confuse his already disturbed senses.  Reality melded into shapes unknown, sprinkled with dreams and images that floated idly in his conscious.  He heard someone saying something, but it was garbled speech without meaning.  

            The only spoken words he could understand were those that commanded him to trudge on, to go farther, the call of his destination ringing through his ears.  Rivendell, Rivendell, what awaited him there?  What questions and what answers would arise in those halls.  

            If only he could know.  

***

            Elrond stood in his study chambers, gazing out a window to the courtyard below.  From where he stood, he had a full view of the main entrance into Rivendell from the east.  He clasped his hands behind his back and let out a long sigh.  

            "Yes?" Gandalf wondered from behind him.  The elf turned to face him.  Gandalf idly flipped through some pages in a book, but now, his eyes were fixed on Elrond.  Elrond turned back to the window.  

            "Many meetings there have been in my halls of late," Elrond began.  Gandalf made an affirmative noise in the back of his throat.  "Yet none…yet one meeting still waits to begin, and that meeting I fear."  Behind him was the swish of a cloak.  Out of the corner of his eye, Elrond glimpsed Gandalf coming to stand beside him.  He trained his old eyes on the elf.  "It is drawing nearer, Gandalf," Elrond announced.  "It is as a wind, blowing him closer to this place where all shall come back to him in floods of feeling and understanding.  But visions punctuate my dreams.  I have seen them, years from now, and I dare not discuss these images for the emotions that will overtake me."  

            "I understand, for my heart is also troubled when I think of this.  Love is a strong bond though, and in the elvish kindred it never dies, never fades.  I need not explain that to you though."  Elrond coughed.  "And once he passes the threshold of that gate, the inevitable must happen.  Let it take its course for now, friend."  

            Elrond did not reply.  He focused his attention out onto the gate, his mind wandering through Gandalf's words again.  But suddenly, the sound of horse's hooves graced his ears.  He peered down and saw elves riding through the gate, one upon a white steed at their front.  Elrond's heart stopped, and another vision played over reality.  

            _Legolas rode upon a horse across plains and towards a glowing city in the distance.  It was afternoon.  Around him were human guards, dressed in the garb of the men of Minas Tirith.  Legolas' head fell to his chest as if he could no longer carry it high, as if he had not the strength to look around him or resist this capture.  _

_            The vision changed.  _

_            Legolas walked into a cave in the mountains, his hands bound, led towards a large block in the center of the floor.  A man stood beside it, an axe in one hand…  _

_            Suddenly, Legolas was upon another horse, cantering towards a forest with Aragorn behind him.  They were alone on the plain with the city of __Minas Tirith__ disappearing behind them.  The sight blended until Elrond could only see the horse.  It was in the forest now, alone.  The horse reared and galloped away, frightened by cries in the forest…_

_            There were Aragorn and Arwen, sitting alone now… _

_            And suddenly there was a bow, a Mirkwood bow.  It floated in a pool of blood.  The blood seeped around it…_

_            Legolas, weeping in a cell alone…_

_            Galadriel whispered into the night, "…men still hang upon the fragility of a leaf, green now in the brightness…"_

_            Aragorn brought his sword down upon a man with his axe raised, Legolas helpless on the ground below them…_

_            A clearing filled his mind.  It was nighttime, and only a few leaves stirred.  A fire burned, and beside it were two unmoving shapes…_

"Elrond?" Gandalf questioned.  Elrond shook his head to clear it.  Legolas and the entourage from Rivendell were gone from his sigh.  He turned his head towards Gandalf.  The wizard frowned.  "Would…"

            "No," Elrond whispered.  He put his head in his hands and groped for the nearest chair, which he sank in to.  "Do not make me look back on that.  I fear that the meeting to take place…this evening shall be one of fatal consequences."  Gandalf turned from the distraught elf, his brow creased in though, not giving an answer to those heavy words.  

***

            "Elladan, Elrohir, oh this is indeed a fine day.  How are you?" Legolas called to the elvin twins approaching him where he groomed his horse.  A bit of the elf's apathy had dwindled from him.  There was much for him to do, even if he was separate from the world and unable to keep himself steady in the fragile confines of reality.  He handed his horse over to a stable hand and approached the brothers.  

            "Prince Legolas," Elrohir said with a grin.  They pretended to bow as one, but could not help themselves.  Legolas soon found himself in the embrace of both, a small smile on his face.  

            "It has been so long!" Elladan cried.  He broke away, a wide grin on his face.  Legolas gave a little chuckle.  Elrohir held him again.  

            "We have missed you, little prince," Elrohir said.  "But ever since you refused our invites to Rivendell to stay for a while…"

            "There was business in Mirkwood," Legolas replied hastily, working himself out of that corner.  He coughed and started to walk away, towards the buildings across the courtyard.  

            "Business that occupied how many years?" Elladan countered as the elves ran to catch up with Legolas.  Legolas did not respond.  "Oh, Legolas, what was it that drove you away from here?  Surely we are not that repulsive are we, being merely half-elvin folk unlike you, oh great prince?"  Legolas forced out a laugh at his title.  

            They passed by a fountain, merrily shooting up water.  Elladan and Elrohir chatted to Legolas, who barely responded to them.  Though somewhere in his heart was joy at the sigh of these brothers, the cloud of darkness hung low over him.  He stared into the fountain at the reflections.  There he was, pale, his face sunken, his eyes listless.  The brothers had stepped out of his vision now.  And behind him was nothing, nothing at all but one building.  

            But Legolas caught movement in the water.  He stiffened, for on the building behind him a figure appeared, staring over the railing of the second storey.  Legolas cursed his elvish eyesight over and over in his mind.  He whirled around, but when he turned, the figure was gone, disappearing down a corridor and out of sight.  Legolas took a step towards the building, follow his feet's will.  He mouthed words that he did not understand himself. 

            "Legolas, are you all right?" Elrohir wondered.  Legolas stopped in his tracks to face the elf behind him.  "Legolas, you look troubled.  What's wrong with you?"  Legolas shook his head with a smile.  

            "Nothing is wrong, Elrohir," he said.  "Nothing at all is wrong, so do not fear for me.  Nothing…"  Legolas' voice dwindled.  "I should be getting to my rooms now, to clean myself up.  Is there to be a dinner tonight, a feast?  Oh, yes, I must get ready for that," he announced cheerfully.  He briskly made his away from the twins and around the bend.  

            Only there did Legolas let his emotions take hold.  Without pausing, he charged headlong into the guest quarters and towards his room.  He fumbled with the door and threw it open.  How long had it been since he lost him composure this badly?  How long since he was not able to control himself.  Legolas did not want to think back that far.  

            But surely, his eyes did not deceive him.  That figure on the rail, watching him; it was so familiar.  The face, the hair, the stance, and all conjured images that Legolas thought he would rather leave untouched though they came back to him every so often.  

            The prince finally took some deep breaths and found some semblance of calm.  Slowly, he sat down at the desk in the room overlooking a stream beneath.  The sun was bright outside and clear.  Around Legolas, the golden brown leaves swiveled on their branches, threatening to break and spill onto the marble floor of his room.  One drifted lazily past his ear.  Birds played outside, swooping and dancing.  High in the sky others flew towards the winter resting places.  

            But Legolas sat in a bubble, untouched by the beauty of the world.  He stifled a sob once, but only once; he only had energy for that.  All of the worries and fears from before, everything he had considered on the journey from Mirkwood, all came back to him in one great wave.  It was impossible to prevent these tears.  His muscles gave in, and the elf fell onto the desk weeping.  

***

            Legolas was the first to sneak away from the merrymaking that night in the halls of Rivendell.  He slipped from the door out to the covered walks, letting the night chill embrace him.  It grazed his feelings but left him unharmed from its frigid teeth.  Without a sound, he made his way down the walkway towards his rooms, the only haven for him here and the only place he could sit alone for hours and ponder the new name thrown into the pot of confusion that was his mind. 

            Strider.

            He was a mysterious Ranger from the north, one of the Dúnedain, just as Aragorn claimed to be.  No one much knew anything about him, just that he used Rivendell occasionally as a place he could rests and remain for weeks on end.  And he had traveled widely across all of Middle-Earth, an enigma to all who saw him.  Tall, strong of bearing, though he never said much and did not often talk of his exploits, as if looking back on anything was painful for him.  He had been in that hall when Legolas was.  But Legolas could not find him, could never meet his eyes.  

            "A Dúnedain," Legolas mused.  "A Ranger from the north, mysterious, lost…never lingering in one place for long, oh what am I trying to do?"  Linking him to Aragorn, Legolas knew, was not hard, but it would only be his mind wishing too much for the man to return.  

           "Why am I running?" Legolas wondered.  "Why am I running when you could be so close?"  _Because I am afraid_, he answered.  _I fear to see his eyes without love, his mirthless face, his grin just for me.  I fear to lose his kiss and his touch and his gentle words.  I fear to lose them more then I have now._

Suddenly, Legolas began to hum a tune, an old tune from a faraway day.  Words flowed into his head, blending, fixing themselves into the melody, twisting around the sorrowful notes.  In a whispered voice, Legolas began to sing:

_Strider, oh Strider, Ranger from the North_

_Who has ridden so many untrod upon paths_

_And whose tears he no longer lets fall_

_From the grey eyes that once were so free_

_Oh where has that face gone?_

_Where is the long lost love?_

_The love that once kept me alive _

_The love that I treasured with all of my heart…_

A sound made Legolas stop, for he heard far off, in a courtyard below him, an answering voice, deep, but melodic, a human's voice for sure.  He found a set of stairs and followed the sound, walking across the moonlit stones and through an archway.  

_Fair voice on the wind, I hear your tears_

_From the eyes of silvery blue_

_And as the wind sends up the tresses of your hair…_

The voice faded away, choked by an audible sob.  Legolas took a few faltering steps forward, unable to help himself.  In the shade of a tree, he saw a lone figure, standing, waiting for him.  The outline of a human was just visible to Legolas in the darkness.  He stepped forward, his legs shaking, barely able to support his weight.  His throat tightened, and Legolas could barely breathe as the figure stepped forward.  He stumbled the rest of the distance between them and fell into the waiting arms, his whole body shaking.  He felt cold inside, cold all over except where the man held him, and there was warmth, light.  He pressed himself closer to that body and cried uncontrollably, as he had the day that this man left him alone in the world.  

            "Don't leave me," Legolas sobbed.  "Don't leave me.  Don't leave me.  Don't leave me!"  The man stroked his hair and cradled Legolas to him, almost crushing the elf in the embrace.  He couldn't help himself; tears flowed down his worn cheeks from his eyes, tears he kept hidden for so many long years alone.  He lifted up Legolas' head and looked into the elf's eyes.  And Legolas stared in wonder at the figure in front of him.  How worn he looked, with his cheeks sunken in, and his eyes so troubled.  When he smiled, it appeared to be a foreign thing to him.  

            "My elf," he muttered, squeezing Legolas and pressing his lips against his.  Legolas closed his eyes and let out a sob.  Those lips…those lips…it was like the sweetest drink passing down his throat.  His tears slowly abated as they kissed, separating only because the man needed air.  He took a breath before showering Legolas in kisses, running his hands along the pale skin just to make sure it was real.  

            "Oh, Aragorn, oh Estel…Strider…whoever you are!" Legolas cried as he traced the man's face, feeling of the rough skin and the traces of hair.  Suddenly, all the years of waiting were nothing, dissipated in the face of this man.  Aragorn smiled.  With a shaking hand, he wiped away Legolas' tears.  

            "You still love…"  Legolas silence him with a kiss.  

            "An elf's love never dies," Legolas reminded him.  He wrapped his arms around the man and rested his head on the strong chest.  "No matter what pain there is between that.  The span of years is nothing to me and nothing to you, I see."  Aragorn put his head on the top of Legolas' hair.  

            "I am sorry," Aragorn whispered.  "I should not have run…run from you…but there were questions…"

            "Do you have answers?"  Aragorn lifted up Legolas' head, a smile playing across his face.  

            "I have answers."  

            And there, until morning, in that garden they remained.  In the shade of the tree they sat, conversing with each other, weeping, laughing.  Yet never did anger seep into them, only regret and sorrow.  Aragorn had answers, and answers suitable for him.  And Legolas listened and poured out his own tale to the man.  Day came, showering them in sunlight and the two returned to Legolas' room for some rest before the council that afternoon.  In the process, they never were more then a foot away from each other and always connected somehow.  They fell upon the sheets and slept peacefully as neither had done for a long count of years.  

            The council of Elrond came and went.  The Ring revealed itself to the world.  Much to Aragorn's dismay, though he would not press it, Legolas joined the quest.  Legolas defended his ground simply.  

            "It gives us time to catch up."  

            And it did.  They journeyed and loved, never fully apart.  They were lovers reunited after too many long years apart.  The quest went about its course.  Battles were fought, lost, and won.  Men perished, brought down by the might of Sauron.  And Legolas and Aragorn…well, they stood true by each other, companions, fighting side by side in battle, friends, confidents…and lovers all the while.  

            The rest…is history.  

~The End~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            And it is only fitting that while I wrote the ending I was listening to "Into the West."  *cries*  

            A happy ending for once.  I think that this might be the first one that I wrote.  It isn't the last though.  Don't worry, Legsie and Nature Boy won't always be sad.  But in truth, this is not the end.  There is still "Prophecies and Convictions."  I have that one finished already, and it's posted.  Hehehe…wrote it before I wrote the prequel.  

            I hope you liked this story!  Now, if you want to find out the rest of it, go read the sequel!  *shoos readers* Go, read, go!  

            And review too!  

{~.^} 


End file.
